El Angel y el Demonio
by Ave Suiris
Summary: Capítulo 6: Café, mar y confesiones. ¿Una buena combinación? Algunos han tocado el cielo pero para otros... el verdadero infierno está por comenzar.
1. Una nueva esperanza

Kaleido Star es creación de Junichi Sato, que por lo que sé también es creador de ese anime que casi toda chica se puede preciar de haber visto aunque sea un episodio: Sailor Moon

Me moría por hacer un fic de esta serie tan reciente y sin querer publiqué este. Digo sin querer porque pensaba publicar otro que aún no acabo. Me motivó a hacer este fic el capítulo donde Sora regresa de Japón al escenario Kaleido, después del Concurso Circense. Es que Leon se comporta taaan raro.

Bueno ahí va el fic.

**El Ángel y el Demonio**

_- Leon, vamos¡despierta! _

_- Mmm iuuuiuiiioo aa oao_

_.¿Qué dices?_

_- Cinco minutitos más por favor _

_- No seas flojo. Anda ya levántate que tenemos que ensayar la técnica angelical_

_- Pero... más tarde..._

_.¡Me lo prometiste!_

_- Ya, ya voy _

_La forma de la persona que estaba despierta dejó ver en su rostro algo borroso... ¿una sonrisa, antes de desvanecerse en un remolino plateado, de risas y quejidos. Luego aparece un amplio espacio verde donde se levantan blancas placas de piedra y, delante de una de ellas, un joven de largo cabello, vestido de color oscuro, se hunde en la tierra, estremeciéndose violentamente..._

_Luego todo se volvió oscuridad. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desperté casi saltando. Una vez más soñé con mi pequeña hermana. Cualquiera me preguntaría entonces por qué si soñé con ella estoy tan agitado? La respuesta es simple. Yo hice una promesa... pero no me atreví a hacerla realidad. Y nunca más tendré la oportunidad de cumplir mi palabra porque hay una barrera más fuerte que cualquier metal que nos separa. Quien hubiera dicho que yo le tenía miedo a una técnica, le cortaba la lengua. Ah, la realidad... a veces no sé si reír por lo irónica que es la vida o llorar por lo cruel que puede llegar a ser.

No debí quedarme dormido aunque las prácticas hayan caminado temprano, pienso mientras salgo a dar una vuelta. Todavía siguen arreglando los detalles para la próxima obra y puedo ver como dan las ultimas puntadas a los trajes de Romeo y Julieta mientras camino por el taller. Cierro mis ojos y mentalmente me visto con ese traje. Me he convertido en el apasionado Romeo y a mi lado, vestida de la Julieta, veo a ... Sora. _Quoi?_

Creo que me duele la cabeza. Mejor salgo de este lugar tan cerrado a respirar aire puro. Si hay algo bueno que tiene el escenario Kaleido es su ubicación: rodeado por el mar. Es una gran ventaja ya que podría utilizarse algún día en alguna representación y así darle mayor realce y realismo...

Y de repente siento como mis pies se clavan en el piso y mis ojos en una sombra que se mueve entre la creciente oscuridad. Y allí, impulsado por un sentimiento que no entiendo, decido quedarme observando a quien poco a poco va tomando una forma que siempre distingo muy bien

> ¿Qué tiene esta chica que me hace sentir así?

Quien hablaba, un hombre joven y apuesto, se apoyaba en la baranda que rodeaba el mar. Detrás de él se alzaba un edificio de forma curiosa, y sobre él, la luna, reina absoluta del cielo, sacaba destellos plateados de su cabello, dándole una apariencia irreal.

Era Leon Oswald, trapecista francés famoso por sus asombrosas acrobacias. Había decidido trabajar en el escenario Kaleido porque quería conocer a las ejecutantes de la legendaria Técnica Fantástica pero quedó decepcionado cuando se enteró que Leila Hamilton dejaría las acrobacias y vio que Sora Naegino no era digna de ser la estrella de Kaleido.

"Aún"

Esa joven me intriga. A veces para rogándome para que trate de "hacer feliz al público"(1), u otras sorprendentes veces se opone a lo que digo y hasta me desafía. Es alguien que, a pesar de habérsele cerrado una puerta, encontró la manera de participar en el Festival Circense, lugar donde se cumplían y aplastaban sueños, para luego en mitad de la ejecución de una técnica tan avanzada arrepentirse y ponerse a llorar.

¿Acaso fue el temor a no realizar bien la acrobacia lo que la hizo actuar de esa manera? Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de la técnica angelical, la que nadie ha podido realizar hasta ahora... ni siquiera yo. Y a esa chica, por muy buena que sea... aún le falta mucho por alcanzarme.

Y sin embargo, una duda carcome mi mente. ¿Por qué ella justo tuvo que intentar esa técnica? La que le traía dolorosos recuerdos de algo que nunca pudo llevar a cabo?. Definitivamente no fue una coincidencia. No sé por qué pero siento que, de algún modo, estábamos destinados a conocernos. Pero ¿qué puede tener en común el oscuro Leon Oswald y la alegre Sora Naegino?.

Obviamente nada.

Peor aún ahora que ella se ha unido al grupo de utilería. Hemos tomado caminos separados.

Pero la gran pregunta es ¿por qué sigo yo aquí?

Toda mi atención se enfoca en ver como limpia la bola esa que anuncia la presentación de _Romeo y Julieta _(2). Me pregunto si también Sora sentirá esta especie de conexión entre nosotros. ¿Somos en verdad tan distintos? Ella es alegre y transparente, yo callado y siniestro, ella dulce y complaciente mientras que yo soy cruel y antipático... Ella despreocupada, inocente y feliz y yo soy un alma atormentada y oscura.

Definitivamente somos dos mundos completamente diferentes, como el fuego y el agua. Complementarios...

- Polos opuestos que se atraen - murmuró inconscientemente

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna, seguro que fue por el frío que me llegó al cuello.

¿En que demonios estoy pensando? Sophie ya no está y ella es la única que podía aguantarme y comprenderme. No hay vuelta que darle así que basta de tonterías y...

> ¡Leon, estabas aquí!

Ah, ella. Mejor me voy antes que empiece a preguntar por qué estaba mirando a Sora. No quiero que malinterprete las cosas. Un momento ¿y a mí que me importa lo que piense?

Por favor Leon esa no es manera de hablar de May. Recuerda que trabajas junto a ella y le debes respeto, R E S P E T O aunque sea tan odiosa a veces (léase la mayor parte del tiempo).

Las razones por las que May debería convertirse en Señorita Antipatía del milenio son:

a) siempre para atrás mío ¿acaso tengo caramelo en la espalda?

b) me tutea ( ?quién le habrá dado esa confianza! Igualada. 

c) Y ultimo ( de los que me acuerdo en este momento pues la lista es larga) se pone a hablarme y reclamarme como una histérica. Se cree la gran artista cuando le falta mucho camino que recorrer para igualarme.

Si, lo mejor será ir a dormir otra vez, se me ha hecho muy tarde y tengo que descansar para tener fuerzas mañana.

¿A quién intento engañar? Sé muy bien que el sueño no vendría a visitarme y me torturaría pensando hasta el amanecer. Pero también cuando don Morfeo se digna aparecer yo sueño con ella. Siempre ha sido lo mismo desde el día en Sophie se fue... Dormido o despierto, consciente o no, la promesa que hicimos siempre viene a torturarme.

Pero ¿cómo la cumpliré, hermanita, si no te tengo conmigo? Siempre supe que la técnica angelical te destruiría, a pesar de que dominarla era lo que más querías y ahora me doy cuenta cuán en lo cierto estaba yo, pues tú ya no estás aquí. La Técnica Angelical... una sencilla acrobacia para los que no saben nada del asunto. Y sin embargo tan diabólica que acabó contigo, y me dejó hecho trapo. A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tenido las vidas normales de tantos otros niños...

¿Qué estoy diciendo? El único culpable de todo... fui yo. Ni Yuri Killian ni la técnica angelical, aunque a él lo odie por haberte hecho tanto daño y no haber ido a verte. YO fui el incompetente, el que no supo darte el brillo de diamante que merecías para cegar a todo el que te veía. El que no fue digno de ti. Siempre me ha parecido contradictorio ser el "dios de la muerte" cuando no pude convertirme en el demonio que te convertiría en ángel..pero no quería que sufrieras. Solo cuando moriste me di cuenta que si quería lograr nuestro sueño no debí exigirte más, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Descargué mi frustración y dolor en aquellas infelices que se hicieron llamar mis compañeras. Ni siquiera disfruté el destruir sus carreras, o dañarlas tanto física como anímicamente. Al parecer ya me había convertido en la monstruo frío y cruel que decidí ser para protegerme de los recuerdos, para ser impenetrable al dolor. Y casi lo he conseguido pero siempre mis sueños me dejan vulnerable. Simplemente...quisiera nunca haber conocido la técnica angelical.

Intentaré dormir, a ver si con esto calmo el remordimiento, a ver si consigo volverme indiferente al dolor, a ver si puedo saldar mi deuda con este castigo. Es justo. Pero muy doloroso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un luz cegadora me da de llano en la cara. Me muevo molesto para evitarla pero ella llena todo el cuarto. Cuando por fin puedo mantener abiertos los ojos, después de mucho parpadear, me doy cuenta que ya es de día. Miro al reloj y veo que marca las 8 de la mañana.

Me preparo para otro día de entrenamiento normal. Aunque hoy hay una novedad, para variar: ha venido desde Broadway una tal Katty, amiga de Leila Hamilton, para ayudar a Mia con la dirección de la obra. Ayudará en algo supongo…

Bajo a desayunar como siempre y me siento en el rincón más alejado de la gente que pueda haber. Diganme antisocial y todo lo que quieran, no me importa para nada. Me muero de sueño y no podría decir una palabra inteligible, estoy cansando por quedarme hasta tan tarde ayer, y he venido al comedor para comer, no para hablar, así que no fastidien. Cuando ocupo mi acostumbrado rincón nadie se me acerca. Saben que me gusta estar solo. Claro que fue a fuerza de costumbre que se enteraran pues al principio se me pegaban como moscas y no tenía espacio ni para mover un dedo. Pero como muy pocas veces les hablaba y siempre con monosílabos, acabaron por acostumbrarse. Así que con mi bandeja y un periódico del día que encontré por ahí, me pongo a desayunar tranquilamente como todos los días. Aunque si alguien pudiera leer la mente se daría cuenta que no estoy tranquilo. Mi corazón late apresurado y mi cabeza también. Demasiados pensamientos y emociones… por eso no me gusta dormir.

Entrenar para no pensar. Acabo rápidamente mi improvisado desayuno y me dirijo al trapecio. Y allí está la invitada, así que al verme, inmediatamente nos ponemos a trabajar.

Si bien esta mujer critica todo y hace escándalo por cualquier cosa, se nota que sabe lo que hace. Parece que al fin el escenario Kaleido tendrá un nivel más profesional. Solo faltaría una acróbata digna de ser llamada así...

>¡Hola, Sora! Estabas acá...

Vaya ¿acaso la invoqué?

- ... necesito que subas al escenario y nos muestres tu interpretación de Julieta. Yo sé que has tenido problemas pero, vamos, yo hablaré con Kalos y todo estará bien.

Interesante. Katty tiene mucha razón al decir que la actuación de May fue mala, le faltaron ganas. Tal vez la competencia mejore su desempeño. Por otro lado, Sora inexplicablemente se ha mantenido alejada del escenario desde su regreso de Japón. Se la pasa limpiando todo el día y solo habla con los chicos de limpieza y los de utilería, sin contar todo el tiempo que está con sus amigas y ... ese muchacho. No ha hablado con el elenco y procura evitar a Kalos. Y en este momento, ella se haya completamente paralizada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Estará enferma?

Todo el mundo la mira, expectante aunque tan solo hayan pasado unos cuantos segundos después de la pregunta.

- No. Dejen que May siga con el papel. – Las manos de Sora temblaban pero su voz era firme.

¿Qué?

Se oyen pasos rápidos y un sonido seco que retumba en las paredes del salón.

- Dices que no quieres participar en más competencias, pero es imposible que no las haya. Lo que quieres es evitarlas porque tienes miedo. ¡Cobarde- May lloraba a raudales, su mano aún estaba en alto temblando de furia. Y después, abandonó corriendo el sitio donde se hallaban todos

Sora permanecía de pie, su mejilla palpitante por el golpe recibido, parecía que pensaba en lo ocurrido. Miró a Leila y su rostro se entristeció aún más. Estaba tan confundida, solo quería irse de allí. Un instante después otra joven corría rumbo a su habitación.

NI se me ocurrió pensar en May

¿Por qué?

No dejaba de preguntárselo. Y ninguna respuesta le satisfacía.

¿Por qué no quiso hacer de Julieta, por qué no dijo nada y por qué se fue de ese modo¿Y por qué estoy yo preocupándome tanto por ella?

A ver, ante todo, toma aire. Eso: deja que el oxígeno ingrese a tus alvéolos pulmonares y luego salga el dióxido de carbono a reunirse con el ambiente. Mucho mejor. Y ahora sí, PASO a PASO revisemos las preguntas.

No quiso hacer de Julieta, seguramente por muchos factores: uno le causo demasiada antipatía y creo que me tiene un poco de miedo, o sea, desearía estar lo más lejos posible de mí. Pero ella ya varias veces me ha demostrado que no importa que su relación conmigo sea muy mala, será mi pareja para complacer al público. Así que eso no es. 

>¿Leon¿Me estás escuchando?

¿Será cierta esa estupidez de que no volverá a pisar el escenario? Nah, no lo creo. Jamás he conocido a una chiquilla que adore más el escenario Kaleido, es prácticamente su hogar. Pero ¿y entonces? Esta era su oportunidad de recuperarse después del chasco del Festival Circense. Y al fin de cuentas era solo un ensayo y... 

- Tendremos que dejar de practicar. Si no hay Julieta...

Volvemos a la otra pregunta¿desde cuándo a mí me importa lo que haga o no haga esa niña?

Esto es un verdadero lío, ni todo el aire del mundo podría despejar mi cabeza. Nunca nadie me ha afectado así, haciendo que me concentrara tanto en una persona, solo mi hermana, mi única familia, la única persona a la que he amado de verdad.

- ... y eso será todo por hoy. Alguien tiene que hablar con May. Leon ¿tú crees que...- cuando Katty volteó a hablarle se dio cuenta que Leon ya se había ido mucho antes siquiera que empiece a preguntar

O sea que ¿siento algo por Sora?

¿DESDE CUANDO LA LLAMO POR SU NOMBRE? Leon Oswald, no lo niegues, desde que la conociste sabías que había algo especial en ella, algo que tan atrayente que te dio miedo descubrir pues sabías que tu vida cambiaría radicalmente y no querías dejar de tener todo controlado. Pero por mucho que oprimas tu cuerpo y tu mente, jamás conseguirás enjaular tu corazón.

Sora...

_Tan distintos... como un ángel y un demonio…_

Debo hacer algo, y pronto. Aunque solo sea por el bien de mi salud mental.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tengo que hacer algo, me lo grita mi cerebro, así que salto de mi cama y en un dos por tres estoy en la calle. Curioso, si quisiera hablar con ella debería dirigirme a las habitaciones de las chicas. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que no está allí lo que busco.

Y ahí está ella, junto con el tal Robbins, que está derramando fluidos bucales como siempre. Súbitamente, me parece que su cabello rubio combinaría muy bien con la arena del fondo del mar a donde lo tiraría después de hacerle un bonito collar con mis manos. ¿Cómo puede mirar a la chica así, de manera TAN obvia? Y tan rápido como vino, mi instinto homicida desapareció. Creo que debo pensar seriamente en recibir atención psicológica, ya estoy viendo alucinaciones.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar, me doy cuenta que el chico ya se había ido. Te quedaste mirando como se alejaba el vehículo¿abatida?Tú, Sora Naegino, el eterno rayito de sol que siempre calentaba el ánimo de las pobres almas desanimadas y aliviaba sus penas? Esto es grave, muy grave.

>¿Joven Leon? – me parece que ahora es mi cuerpo el que se ha zafado de mi control. De otra manera no me explico como ahora estoy parado frente a ti. NI modo ya que estoy aquí, empezaré a hablar. Y pobre del que me detenga.

>¿Por qué no quieres subir al escenario- genial, al parecer mi cuerpo no es el único amotinado: mi cerebro también se rebela a hacerme caso. Cuando dije hablar me proponía hacerlo con coherencia, con tacto¿Acaso piensas dejar el escenario?

>¡Por supuesto que no-ella bajó la mirada, creo que exagere un poco con mi mirada estilo cuchillo recién afilado- Lo que pasa es que... no deseo incorporarme a Kaleido si eso significa tener que ser cruel con alguien y hasta tratar de destruirlo solo para obtener el papel protagónico. Se que suena iluso pero yo lograré mi propio escenario sin competencias, donde todos los artistas demos lo mejor de cada uno. Solo en un lugar así daré mi mejor esfuerzo para alegrar a los espectadores.

Otra vez el floro ese de un público feliz. Sin embargo, al escuchar "escenario sin competencias"...

>¿Y si yo te pidiera que fueses mi compañera?

Silencio.

... sentí que algo en mi cabeza vibraba. Creo que fue eso lo que me impulsó a hacer esa pregunta. Era la segunda vez que había escuchado esas palabras. La primera vez fue mi hermana quien las había dicho.

Te miro interrogante, intentando no parecer TAN (y subrayo y resalto exageradamente la palabra) desesperado. ¿Por qué tú y mi hermana hablan tanto de un escenario sin competencias? Recuerdo claramente que mi hermana siempre me decía que su sueño era estar en un escenario donde reinara la armonía no solo entre artistas, sino también en espectadores por igual. ¿Cómo piensa esta niña lograrlo? Mi hermana murió pensando igual que ella.

Ella solo ha abierto más los ojos ante mi propuesta, mostrándome claramente su asombro. Sigo taladrándola con los ojos?es que no te das cuenta que es imposible! Eres tan joven, sigues pensando que puedes cambiar el mundo. Desperdiciarás toda una vida tratando de encontrar algo que no existe. No, no lo permitiré. No otra vez.

En medio de mi desesperación, mis brazos toman vida propia y aprisionan los tuyos. Forcejeas por soltarte.

No, no dejaré que arruines tu vida, hermanita, no ahora que has vuelto en esta chica.

Y mientras yo andaba sumido en mis pensamientos, ella consiguió soltarse y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. ¡No te vayas¿no ves que no es seguro?Regresa adonde pueda protegerte! Por favor vuelve…

>¡Sophie! – en medio de mi ruego interno, confundo los nombres. Pero es que así lo siento

Corro tras ella: esta vez no dejaré que se me escape. En un intento por alcanzarla, me lanzo a atraparla pero pierdo el equilibrio y caigo rodando, llevándola entre mis brazos. Oigo mi nombre a lo lejos. Parece que para variar May esta siguiéndome. Pero no me importa. Lo único importante es que esté bien la joven que está debajo de mí. Me apoyo en las palmas de las manos para poderla ver bien.

- Sophie…¿será posible que exista una nueva esperanza para mi?

- Pero joven Leon –dices con una sonrisa – yo soy Sora

Tengo ganas de responderte que lo sé muy bien. Sé claramente quien eres y ahora creo entender por qué eres tan importante para mí. Pero decido que ha sido demasiada acción por hoy para mi cerebro y cuerpo amotinados, así que, después de dedicarle una sonrisa, me retiro a mi habitación.

Y ahora sé que no tendré pesadillas. Porque el destino me ha dado una nueva oportunidad para poder cumplir la promesa que una vez le hice a la persona que más he querido en la vida.

Así que, bajo la brisa de la fresca noche, me dirijo a mi cama y por primera vez, mientras estoy en ella, sonrío. Y cuando la esperanza me deja pensar en otras cosas me doy cuenta que mi almohada me está mirando seductoramente, invitandome con su mirada a pasar una agradable noche en ella, soñando con angelitos.

Porque sé que ahora tengo una oportunidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Este pedacito lo pongo entre comillas porque está dicho con sarcasmo. A Leon no le importa lo que piensa el publico ya que dice que la gente viene por él, porque es un artista con todas sus letras, y le parece tonto cuando Sora le dice que ellos tienen la obligación de complacer a la gente. Solo por si acaso. Pero esto es pura mentira, yo creo que Leon esta molesto con el público porque muchas veces los espectadores lo criticaron cruelmente, junto con su hermanita.

(2) Me refiero a esa bola de cristal donde ponen el afiche de la obra que se está presentando. No sé como se llama. nn Alguien me dice?

Hola! Soy aún muy nueva en esto de hacer fics así que espero mucha comprensión y mucha ayuda sobre todo. Estoy muy contenta que ya haya una categoría de Kaleido Star. Yo pensaba inaugurarla con este fic pero no me convencia así que lo he arreglado como veinte veces para por fin poder publicar. Al principio pensaba q este fic seria solo un one-shot sobre ese capitulo donde Leon se pone raro y se me menciona por primera vez a Sophie. Yo me acuerdo q me emocione mcuho y decidi hacer un fic y me amaneci para hacerlo, y aca lo tienen. Se basa en los pensamientos de Leon y perdon si es q se confunden loos pensamientos con los dialogos esq no acepta todos los guiones q pongo ToT

Por cierto está es una versión mejorada y si un cuanto inclinada. Veran después de leer sus reviews y algunos fics sobre la pareja me puse a pensar mucho esta historia. Y me pareció que Leon ve a Sora como la reencarnación de su hermana. Naturalmente, esto no se va a quedar asi: o hay romance o la historia no vale nada. Espero acabar el siguiente capi pronto. Va a ser del punto de vista de Sora y alli habra mas sentimientos amorosos (XD) implicados.

A Sora Naegino (disculpa por no poner la "s" de tu seudonimo bien pero es q no se como hacerla U) y Anglik Djilah : ambas me dijeron q habia hablado mas que nada de un resumen de ese capitulo, solo q una mas directa que la otra. Jejeje no me ofendo tenian razon, pero ante todo queria exponer los pensamientos de Leon, intentar meterme en su cabeza y asi explicar lo q sucedió en ese cap. Es por eso q me base tanto en los hechos pero espero q este capi, mejorado, al q le aumente unas cositas, les guste mas.

MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS ¡ Y SIGAN MANDANDO!

Acepto criticas, sugerencias, consejos, y de todo, hasta insultos constructivos si es q existen oO

Y DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡


	2. Dos sueños

Una ráfaga de aire se coló por la ventana, refrescando la habitación. Parecía que el viento, travieso, tenía ganas de fastidiar a la joven que dormía allí y no cesó de bañarla con su aliento hasta que la mata de cabellos rosados que sobresalía de las sábanas empezó a agitarse con molestia, para que al final, resignada, se quedara quieta y le aparecieran dos enormes ojos castaño-rojizos.

Sora, aún con la mente en blanco, se apartó el pelo que le cubría toda la cara y se acercó a la ventana. Aún no había amanecido: era esa hora fría que precede al alba. Se reprendió por no haber cerrado la ventana la noche anterior pero ya que estaba despierta siguió mirando. El cielo era de ese azul oscuro casi negro que era el fondo perfecto para que las estrellas brillaran con todo su fulgor. Y esa noche en particular el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas que brillaban como nunca.

Sora contemplaba absorta la belleza de la noche se acordó de dos ojos. Dos hermosos ojos plateados que brillaban como diamantes, mostrando un sinfín de emociones, un laberinto que invitaba a perderse en él por todo el tiempo permitido…

Ver los normalmente fríos ojos grises del joven Leon llenos de tantas emociones fue algo muy extraño… y hechizante. Ruborizándose, Sora pensó que se habría quedado mirándolo toda la noche si no fuera porque él se levantó y se fue. Miró a los costados, deseando que Fol. No hubiera visto su sonrojo, pero no había rastro de él.

Ahora, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, su mente se llenó de miles de preguntas. Pero una se imponía por la duda tan grande que causaba¿quién era Sophie? Volver a recordar su nombre le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Por un momento, ella había creído que él…

No. Solo fue su imaginación.

Intentó volver a dormir pero las imágenes de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas aparecía cada vez que abría los ojos. Recordó la seguridad que le transmitió su abrazo, el largo cabello plateado reflejando la luz de la luna y tan suave que parecía una caricia al contacto con su piel, la calidez que emanaba de su piel, pero sobretodo esos ojos penetrantes que le hicieron sentir un hormigueo en su interior…

En realidad era curioso como solo el joven Leon era quien agitaba a Sora. Generalmente cuando estaba con él, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban debido a la rabia o a la furia, pero ésta última fue diferente… inexplicablemente agradable.

Y pensando en ojos como estrellas, volvió a dormirse.

¿Qué estaría soñando Sora que no hacía más que sonreír?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj: eran las 8 a.m. en punto. Sora habia desarrollado un reloj despertador interno, pues había desarrollado una rutina de prácticas matinales para alcanzar la flexibilidad y resistencia necesarias para intentar unirse al escenario Kaleido.

Y ahora que no participaba directamente en él, salía a correr para mantenerse en forma. Pues al fin y al cabo este asueto laboral era solo temporal y debía hallarse en las mejores condiciones para su regreso al escenario.

_Para poder actuar junto a él_

Pero, en efecto, hoy en lo que menos pensaba Sora era en el escenario. Se puso sus zapatillas mecánicamente y el pantalón de buzo al revés y salió del cuarto.

El viento le dio alegremente la bienvenida, como viejos amigos que eran.

Y al empezar a trotar, fue el único que se apiadó de refrescarla un poco, dándole de lleno en la cara. La brisa se pareció tanto a una sedosa cortina de reflejos plateados... Su corazón latía desesperado, esperando así llamar la atención de su dueña para pedir un poco de descanso. Su agitación no era causada solamente por el ejercicio.

Afortunadamente no había piedras sueltas en la ruta porque si nos habría quedado una Sora llena de moretones y hasta enyesada. Dios sabe lo que hace ¿no?

Lo primero que hará al llegar al cuarto será tomar una buena ducha. Corrección: antes que nada...

Tú trato es inhumano conmigo. ¡Y yo que solo hago todo por tu bien...! ToT

Como si Sora le hiciera mucho caso. Sus manos ataron a Fool, su ojos se fijaban en que la venda esté bien colocada y su mente estaba muy lejos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de eso, me quedé en el taller arreglando los últimos detalles para la función de esa noche. No me pasó nada digno de contarse

No hasta la tarde.

Me muero de nervios. Después de todo es la primera obra en la que participo detrás de escena y temo que no valoren mi trabajo. Y eso que limpié algunos trapecios que ya se estaban oxidando, y ajusté bien la lona del trampolín, importantísimo porque de ello depende la altura que alcancen los saltos...

OK. Lo acepto. Me muero de nervios porque sé que tengo que hablar con el joven Leon y también quiero hacerlo pero a la vez preferiría estar lo más lejos posible de él. ¿Qué tal si él se siente molesto porque yo presencié que se salió de su control? Lo más seguro sería que quiera evitarme a toda costa para que no le haga preguntas.

Pero hay otra cosa. Sus ojos se veían tan llenos de tristeza y dolor reprimido. Nunca hubiera creído que justamente él pudiera sufrir tanto. Pero ahora sé que debí sospechar que su pasado no fue color de rosa. Tener esa actitud tan fría y distante, el trato despectivo y cruel así como el voluntario aislamiento no es normal en una persona, a menos que la vida le haya dado excelentes razones para ser así.

¿Cómo no lo sospeché? Yo que siempre me enorgullecí de entender el ánimo de mis compañeros y de darles apoyo, no ayudé a quien realmente lo hubiera necesitado y encima me dejé llevar por la antipatía que me produjo que no me hiciera caso.

¡Soy una vergüenza!

Tengo que hablarle, tengo que ayudarlo...

Pero, ahora que entro donde están todos los acróbatas, dejo todo pensamiento, pues siento sobre mí una mirada penetrante que sigue todos mis movimientos, que me paraliza y hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

Ya no puedo evitarlo más, tomó todo el aire que mis pulmones son capaces de contener y con mi (intento de) habitual sonrisa, me volteo y me dirijo hacia él, aparentemente decidida.

Puedo ver claramente su cara de sorpresa y confusión al verme aproximarme de ese modo. Podría pasar la eternidad aprendiendo a descifrar esos ojos.

Joven Leon, tengo que decirle algo... Yo... me voy encargar de tirar pétalos desde arriba cuando May y usted estén juntos en el trapecio... solo quería avisarle eso

¿Esta fue la conversación tan importante que temía iniciar?

Dios sabe que no. Pero no me atrevo a decir más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero en lo que llamábamos el ático, la parte superior del escenario, a que llegara el momento para tirar los pétalos contenidos en el balde que tenía al costado.

No podía apartar mis ojos de las figuras que se movían abajo. Veo claramente a May, con quien no he vuelto a hablar por temor, moverse con la agilidad y energía que la caracterizan, protagonizando a una Julieta luchadora, que solo busca la protección de los brazos de su amado.

En este momento realmente la envidio. El público la mira con admiración, disfrutando su acto, como nunca lo han hecho conmigo y ... y... va a ser ella quien sienta el calor de los brazos del joven Leon.

Recuerdo porque estoy aquí, así que con un puñado de pétalos en mi mano, gateó hasta hallarme exactamente sobre las cabezas de la pareja. Y lentamente, los pétalos empiezan a caer, como una suave llovizna, como la arena que uno nunca puede en la mano retener...

Mis ojos se nublan y no veo de lo que sucede después porque me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Leon Oswald es para mí como esa arena que escapa de mi desesperado agarre, por mucho que yo me niegue a dejarla, se deshace en mis dedos y solo deja unos granitos que dan testimonio de su presencia. Solo me quedarán recuerdos, como el de anoche, de algo que no tiene esperanzas de nacer.

Porque él jamás me necesitará.

Entonces, si él debiera esfumarse ¿por qué veo su cara aproximarse?

Paso una mano por mis ojos para dejar de alucinar pero lejos de volver a la realidad, me encuentro con dos ojos-o-estrellas que ya había visto antes. No tengo la capacidad de distinguir cual de los dos son.

Y tampoco tengo tiempo porque siento que un brazo me jala con fuerza hacia abajo. Yo me dejo llevar demasiado débil emocionalmente como para oponerme.

Luces muy potentes me hacen parpadear. Y no son precisamente las plateadas que tanto me llaman la atención.

Al mirar hacia abajo vi que estaba siendo observadas por decenas de rostros boquiabiertos, ocultando su sorpresa en la penumbra donde se encontraban. También pude ver que tras las cortinas, varias caras se asomaban discretamente pero con la misma cara de asombro que los primeros.

Me quede contemplando esos rostros extrañadas y por fin lo comprendí.

_Estaba de vuelta en el escenario_

_Pero no de la manera que yo esperaba_

Un estremecimiento me recorrió toda la columna, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Pero nunca caí, es más creo que apenas me moví 5 centímetros. Había alguien que me había protegido de caer y me abrazaba fuertemente casi diría... con posesión.

No lo creo. No tratándose de _él_.

¿Pero quién más eriza toda mi piel de este modo, o provocar en mí esta agradable electricidad?

Alzo por fin la mirada para comprobar, y sí, me rodea la cabellera plateada que esperaba ver. Pero también veo un poco más lejos, una cara conocida.

May me observa con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, con el ya tan común asombro que tienen todos los de este lugar, pero también con otro sentimiento.

Dolor.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Cuando por fin me suelto de la prisión de ese abrazo, aunque debo decir que con mucha dificultad, salto al trapecio más cercano.

Si bien lo que más deseo es actuar con él, y más simplemente actuar, estoy de más ahorita. NO es el momento de que regrese... aún

_¿Dónde hay una salida?_

Pero la alegría de estar nuevamente aquí en este escenario que tanto quiero y que tanto había esperado me vence. El deseo de entretener al público que me sigue mirando con los ojos abiertos, de hacerlos felices, puede más que yo, y sin querer me veo saltando, y realizando acrobacias.

Es tanto el placer de hacer lo que me gusta, que caigo en una ensoñación, donde me parece ver que todos los rostros me miran con ojos de admiración y alegría.

Pero al sentir una presencia muy cerca de mí, me conecto nuevamente al mundo. Sé que es él, que me sigue persiguiendo. Tengo miedo…

… que mis sueños no se cumplan

El sueño declarado de hacer feliz al público y unir los corazones… y el otro…

Con un último salto, quedo fuera del escenario, del alcance del joven Leon, de la mirada de los espectadores. Estoy a salvo… o eso creo.

Pero a penas pongo el pie allí, un grito de desesperación resuena en las paredes y en el ánimo de todos. Si la mirada de May era dolida, la de Leon es una que destroza el corazón.

Solo tuve tiempo de verlo en el aire durante unos segundos.

Un escalofrío sacude todo mi ser y luego me hundo en la oscuridad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infinidad de corredores se abren ante mí, intentando confundirme y que desista de llegar a mi meta.

Pero lo que no saben es que nada del mundo me detendrá cuando decido hacer algo.

Pues hoy en la mañana, cuando desperté después de un buen rato de inconciencia, y me enteré de que él estaba aquí, no bastaron todos los brazos de mis amigos intentado detenerme.

Porque tenía que verlo, después de todo fue mi culpa.

Y cuando llegué a su habitación, el aire me abandonó.

El hermoso rostro parecía verdaderamente una estatua de mármol: estaba más pálido que nunca y terriblemente frío.

Me habría asustado de muerte si, antes de entrar a verlo, no me hubiera informado por el doctor que estaba fuera de peligro, y aunque había sufrido múltiples fracturas, no era nada que no pudiera curarse con mucho tiempo y cuidado.

Me acerqué a él, asegurándome que estaba bien abrigado, y no pude evitar contemplarlo una vez más. Parecía tan frágil en ese momento… si me hubiera escuchado decirle frágil, nunca más me volvía a hablar.

Pero era una tremenda paradoja, pues jamás conocí a alguien tan fuerte, tal vez solo la señorita Leila. ¿Dónde estaría ella en ese momento? Ella podría ayudarme en todo este enredo…

Inconscientemente, he tomado la mano de él para transmitirle un poco de calor. No me sorprendo pues dentro de mí, ya he aceptado la verdad. Me di cuenta de ella al ver que te lanzabas en mi busca, no importandote el abismo que nos separaba, y me di cuenta al adivinar que caerías y el terror que me invadió.

Mi otro sueño…

_No quiero separarme de ti nunca más._

Te amo Leon Oswald.

Y nadie se enterar�, ni siquiera tú, porque no soportaría tu rechazo.

Seguiré siendo la misma Sora, la encarnación de la alegría y la voluntad.

Solo que ahora en vez de uno, tengo dos sueños.

Y me entregaré a ellos aunque me cueste la vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pues, salio madio MUY raro (no quiero decir malo, aunque sea la verdad), pero hice lo q pude. Definitivamente no sirvo para cosas romanticas ME HA SALIDO HASTA EL QUESOOOOOOO

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT no e juto bueno ahí va una dis q perspectiva d Sora

Ahora es cuando mas necesito sus criticas PORFA pues pienso q aun tengo esperanzas como escritora, aunq no como escritora dramatica ��

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS porq intenta comprenderme y ayudarme y sobretodo estan apoyandome MUCHAS GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS

alguien ha leido Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen? estoy pensando basarme en esa historia para esto.. a Sora le ha sido bastante facil darse cuenta d lo q siente... el q seguira confundido en un buen rato sera Leon, porq piensa q sora es su hermanita reencarnada

GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!


	3. Un paso adelante

Capítulo 3: Un paso adelante

Siento un incómodo resplandor sobre mis párpados. Intento ocultarme de esa molesta sensación pero es en vano: está presente en todas partes. Al fin entreabro los ojos y la maldita luz termina de deslumbrarme. Cuando he parpadeado las suficientes veces como para ver claramente (léase 5 minutos) miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en una pequeña habitación pulcra y de paredes blanquísimas... un típico cuarto de hospital. Bueno ahora sé donde estoy pero la pregunta del millón es ... ¿qué hago _yo_ aquí?

Oigo un ligero murmullo y al volverme, reparo en que una joven desconocida examina unos aparatos a mi costado. Creo que me está hablando... pues veo su boca moverse formando un círculo que se extiende y se contrae, se abre y se separa...sí, me está hablando. ¿Qué estará diciendo? Bueno eso no importa, ahora ya s'e quien corrió las cortinas. Una duda menos, pero otra vez la pregunta aparece en mi mente¿qué hago aquí?

Y es justo aquí cuando me llega un olor fresco que no había advertido antes

··_Fleurs..._

Girasoles mirando en todas las direcciones llenando de color la sobria decoración del lugar, haciendo honor al astro al que supuestamente giraban a ver.

···¿Quién las habrá traído? – Leon acariciaba inconscientemente los llamativos pétalos. Le recordaban a alguien.

Pero claro... luz, color, alegría, vida... estas palabras solo podían describir a un ser viviente

Sora...

Naturalmente fue ella quien las dejó. Nadie más se hubiera molestado en visitarme y ser feliz por tener la oportunidad de hacer de buen samaritano con alguien que es antipático, alguien que es odioso, alguien que es cruel e insensible... en fin alguien como yo.

No puedo evitar sonreír, sin embargo, al pensar que alguien se preocupa por mí. En especial la reencarnación de mi hermanita...

Sin duda el golpe me ha dejado sensible. � �

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro mañana aquí.

Pero falta algo.

Mmm... ¿dónde está el sol?

Me incorporo y compruebo que efectivamente aún la enfermera no ha abierto las cortinas. Extraño, considerando que ya son las 9 y media y ella siempre es tan puntual...

···¿Joven Leon?

Ah, ya entiendo. La única razón que conozco que rompe siempre los esquemas de lo normal, cambiando todo a su paso

···Adelante.

Sora Naegino estaba delante de mí, como lo había previsto. Mientras yo me aseguraba que estaba... esto... _decente_ como para hablar con alguien, sentí que me miraba. Pero cuando levanté la cabeza para verla a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo... aparentemente el piso tiene algo muy interesante que no me había dado cuenta y eso que llevo ya varios días confinado aquí.

Puesto que aún no se atrevía a hablar, posé mis ojos en sus manos y no me gusto darme cuenta que estaban vacías. ¿Qué, acaso quería más flores?

_Ne savoir se passer moi. _(1)

··Eh…-Sora se ha decidido a hablar así que decido acomodarme para escucharla mejor- Este… Buenos días, joven Leon.

(Caída de anime, o casi porque hay que tener en cuenta que el pobre Leon está todo roto)

De la impresión no contesto. ¡Y yo que esperaba… _algo_!

Pero al parecer Sora no piensa así, pues la veo dirigirse hacia la ventana y mirar afuera como si hubiera venido a este hospital, precisamente a esta habitación a ver cómo pasan los autos en la calle o como el perro jala a su dueño en la vereda de al frente y al heladero que…

··¿Quién es Sophie?

Yo ya había esperado una pregunta como ésta… pero por un momento pensé... que hablaríamos de mí… de mi salud, obviamente. Pero el caso es que sufrí una extraña… desilusión. Y algo de resentimiento me invadió.

··No te interesa – digo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. No quería sonar tan hiriente.

Ella al parecer esperaba una respuesta así, porque no presenta ninguna reacción. Pero inmediatamente después de que saco esta conclusión, ella se vuelve y calva sus ojos en mí con tal determinación que no se parece en nada a la chica cohibida que entró un rato antes. Me sorprende tanto que desvió la mirada… ya veo lo que le vio Sora al suelo… bonita combinación la de las mayólicas, blanco y negro, como un ajedrez. (2)

Pasaron interminables segundos de silencio. Yo creí que íbamos a permanecer en esa incómoda situación hasta que ella se fuera o entrara alguien, pero me olvidaba de con quién estaba…

··¿Se siente bien¿Qué le dijeron que tiene?

El _rayito de sol_ de siempre.

···El doctor dijo que tengo fracturadas ambas piernas pero que en un mes estaré lo suficientemente recuperado como para volver al escenario. – recito con aburrimiento

···Ya veo. Todos en Kaleido preguntan por usted.

Yo la miro de reojo, con incredulidad y su cara me comprueba lo que pienso: no sabe mentir.

···No tienes porque mentir -le digo después de un rato, mirando mis manos

···¿Eh?

···Sé perfectamente que a nadie le preocupa si estoy mejor o no. Ni me interesa saberlo tampoco. Y tampoco veo porque tú deberías estar aquí.

···Yo…

Durante todo este tiempo no había estado mirando a Sora. No quise ser tan duro pero este no me parece el momento para hablar de Sophie… Al alzar la vista, más asombrado no podía estar. Vi que los ojos de Sora lucían muy tristes, peligrosamente brillantes. No… eso significa que va a…

···Perdóneme, joven Leon. Tengo que irme, ojalá mejore pronto - y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, desapareció rápidamente tras la puerta

Debo decir que me quedé mirando la madera, aún conmocionado. No puedo creer que haya hecho llorar a Sora, yo que prometí honrar el recuerdo de mi hermana en ella. Pero el daño ya está hecho.

Soy un idiota

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han pasado ya varios días desde la visita de Sora. ¿Pensaba que ella volvería después de todo lo que le dije? Creo que sí pues he estado esperando todos estos días…

Kalos Eido vino a verme hace una semana, diciéndome lo importante que era que me recuperara pronto. O sea que viniera a trabajar lo antes posible porque estaba perdiendo dinero mientras no se estrenara ninguna obra. El mejor jefe no es pero al menos no dice cosas que no siente. No fue una visita muy entretenida pero me enteré de un par de cosas.

Sora y su grupito habían viajado para participar en nosequé exhibición automovilística en Paris. Bueno, por lo menos para alguien es bueno este _break_. Cuando pueda me hospitalizaré otra vez: me alegra ser útil.

Lo bueno es que Sora se distraerá un rato, tal vez olvide el mal rato que le hice pasar. Como me gustaría hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, a fin de cuentas si quiero cumplir la promesa que hice con mi hermana tengo que estar en paz con Sora.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y pasó… y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba fuera del hospital y practicando las rutinas en el escenario. Me enteré que a Sora le fue bien en Francia y por eso le dieron una semana más. Así que ella estará toda una semana en la Ciudad Luz, con sus amigas… y con _ése. _

Mmm… no confío en ese chico, hay algo en su carita de yo-no-mato-ni-una-mosca que no me convence.

Y seguro va a aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse a Sora…

Eso no me gusta nada.

El tiempo pasa.

Ellos están en mi país

Y yo estoy aquí

Sora no viene.

Ni ninguno de ellos

He hablado con Kalos y él está de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos presentar la Técnica Angelical. Así que tenemos que empezar a practicar ya… pero Sora no viene, y ya me estoy desesperando.

Esta es mi última oportunidad.

Por fin, un sábado, Sora y su gente se dejan caer después de casi un mes afuera. Quiero ver la cara que pondrán al saber la noticia…

En realidad quiero saber que piensa ella…

Todos nos reunimos en el escenario, convocados por Kalos. Yo me ubico en una esquina estratégica, donde puedo ver todo desde las sombras.

··A partir del lunes quiero que todo el mundo empiece a prepararse. Presentaremos _El Lago de los Cisnes _dentro de tres meses, Mia quiero que te reúnas con Katy para encargarte del guión, Sora, tú y Leon harán la Técnica Angelical, los demás practiquen sus rutinas hasta que se especifique lo que tienen que hacer…

_It´s showtime._

Si creí conocer todas las facetas de Sora, debo reconocer que estaba equivocado completamente, Se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, palidecía y se ponía colorada al mismo tiempo, abría y cerraba la boca como pescado sin emitir sonido alguno. Aprovechando que nadie me podía ver, me permití sonreír y ponerme a toser… para no reír.

··¿L-la téc..ni-ca ang-gelical?- consiguió articular, con una voz que parecía la de un borracho

··Eso fue lo que dije, Sora – Kalos aparentemente apenas le hacía caso

···¿Y-y el joven Leon está de acuerdo?

···El es quien te va a entrenar

Decidí hacer mi entrada triunfal, así que caminé orgullosamente y con la máscara inexpresiva que suelo usar, le dije, tan fresco como una lechuga, como estuviera leyendo el menú de un restaurante:

··Empezaremos el lunes a las 8 a.m.

Y me fui sin más. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Pero un pensamiento era el que más rondaba en mi mente.

···Sophie, falta muy poco. Ya lo verás…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Supuestamente dice "no sé lo que me pasa" en francés, por favor alguien corríjame si sabe.

(2) Pues puse eso de las mayólicas porque vamos, al mirar el piso Leon tenia q ver algo no?. Pero puse que era como tablero d ajedrez por dos razones: una me encanta esa combinación :D y la otra es, vamos este fic habla sobre los opouestos, vamos no por algo se llama el angel y el demonio, jeje a q no se esperaban una explicación tan profunda oO

Sé que lo que hice no merece perdón, dejarlos sin actualizacion por casi un mes. Yo que paro reclamando cunado me quedo soin fic por una semana LO SIENTO MUCHIIIIIISIMOOOOOOOOO es q no tenia inspiración y no queria darles un capitulo mediocre q eso hubiera sido lo q me hubiera salido, asi q e estado rompiendome el coco para saber q escribir… después ya fue mas facil PERDONENME EN VERDAD todos ustedes lindos lectores q se toman la molestia d leer esto les agradezco su paciencia y les pido disculpa, ojala les guste este capi q hice lo q pude.

Tal vez no se note mucho pero estoy tratando de poner algunas palabras en francés cuando Leon habla. Claro que son realmente pocas teniendo en cuenta mi _gran_ (que se note que lo digo con MUCHO sarcasmo) dominio del francés. Pero es que estaba inspirada.. estaba leyendo _La Guerra y la Paz _y prácticamente veia francés en todos lados _so_... Además no me parece justo que siendo el francés un idioma taaan bonito no lo escriban mucho en un fic como si hace con el japonés al escribir cosas como _nii-san_, _onegai_, _hai_, etc.

Cuando Sora le dejo flores a Leon... pues no me acuerdo del capitulo asi q decidi hacer mi variación ...se nota q me gustan los girasoles?

REVIEWS

**mey-black **oye gracias por tu apoyo por mucho q me deteste por hacerlo yo tb adoro el romance y no pes mujer paciencia debe ser tu lema! sobre todo si lees mis historias jeje asi pues todavía van a pasar unos cuantos capitulos antes q pase la tecnica angelical y sobre orgullo y prejuicio tienes q leerlo es una historia muy buena. Espero q me perdones por haver actualizado tan después si?

**Atemu no Kitsune **si otra vez la caida es q es una parte muy emocionante! Q bueno q t aya guystado lamento mucho no haverlo actualizado antes ;; porfa sigue leyendo creo q t gustara este

**Kiyomi-me **no soy buena escritora para nada si me demoro un mes para hacer un capitulo! ToT me alegro q t aya gustado la historia pero mientras esperabas una actualizacion ya se t deben haber pasado las ganas d leerme ;; y oye publica tus fics! Como vas a saber si son buenos para el publico si no los muestras?

**SaYo-Yukishiro **gracias por tu review amiga si creeme q yo me confundo a cada rato ojala q a pesar de eso puedas entender maso menos lo q quiero decir oye pero en el segundo capitulo no escribi dialogos por eso no tienen guion, q es con lo que los distingo. Bueno yo tb espero q sora y leon expresen bien lo q sienten solo espero q sigas leyendo a pesar d todo ToT

**Kathy-Li **bueno muchas gracias por los elogios! No me los meresco en lo absoluto y si porfa si quieres escribirme a mi me encantaria ser parte de tus contactos! Mi correo de Hotmail (los girasoles hasta en mi correo los tengo jeje ) espero t guste este capi

**Angel Nemesis **Yo tambien pienso q Leona DSora hacen una buena pareja…aunq pensandolo mejor hay una pareja mejor Leon…conmigo jejeje bueno si sigues leyendo vas a ver como Leon se da cuenta d sus sentimientos poco a poco porfavor sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan **muchísimas gracias por todo el animo a ambas! Sepan q son mis personajes favoritos d inuyasha! Ojala no se hayan molestado por haverme demorado tanto en actualizar.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO! Y yo se q no lo merezco pero aunq sea para insultarme DEJEN REVIEWS!


	4. Caminando hacia la luz

Capítulo 4: Caminando hacia la luz

¿Yo estar junto al joven Leon en una obra?

Estoy soñando.

Pero no supongo que es verdad sino ¿por qué todos me ven con esas caras?

Mejo dejo de distraerme, no quiero que el joven Leon me regañe por llegar tarde. Aunque creo que si me estuviera azotando y yo muriera en ese mismo momento, lo haría con gusto. Porque al menos moriría viéndolo a él.

¿Desde cuando soy tan masoquista? Ya lo dijo el fisolofo griego... un filosofo griego: "conócete a ti mismo". Cada dia se aprende algo nuevo

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy frente a _él _y mi sonrisa se esfuma al ver su rostro an terriblemente serio. ¡Que daría por que sonriera más! Se vería mucho mas joven y de hecho que más apuesto

¿Tengo que moverme en el tronco sin producir ni una onda en el agua? A veces creo que estoy haciendo algo estúpido o imposible...

Pero si tengo que demostrarle al joven Leon que soy capaz de hacerlo lo haré... o jamás lo miraré a la cara de nuevo

Creo que poco a poco puedo moverme con más facilidad

¡Si! Ya puedo sostenerme en un pie sobre el tronco, agacharme y pararme en el otro pie sin ocasionar ningún cambio en la superficie del agua

Pero sé bien que eso es solo el principio. Las pruebas que vendrán ahora serán mucho más duras y difíciles…

Pero no importan cuales sean, yo las superaré. Pues la verdadera estrella de Kaleido debe estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa por divertir a su público.

... Y aparte, quiero conseguir su aceptación.

¡Au! Otra vez fallé pero estuve cerca de lograrlo...

May me dijo que las puntas de mis pies se habían quedado sin piel, la doctora dijo que necesito descansar y Ken piensa que mi cuerpo ya no puede soportarlo más.

Aprecio mucho su preocupación... pero debo seguir.

¡Cómo hacerles entender la magia de un escenario lleno de alegría y bondad, sin envidia ni malos deseos, si tal cosa nunca ha sido vista! Ni yo misma estoy segura de cómo será eso. Pero cada vez que me duermo, sueño con un ambiente cálido donde se respira alegría y animación, donde los espíritus de personas de rostros borrosos se funden en uno solo, mentes armoniosamente enfocadas en un mismo deseo: disfrutar.

Es una idea demasiado abstracta pero es mi ideal de lucha. Dudo mucho que otros lo comprendan si ni quiera el joven Leon, que participará en esta técnica, lo entiende. Me duele mucho que él mismo sea el que más quiera detenerme. ¡El, junto conmigo, debería ser el más deseoso de que esto se cumpla!

No, esto es mi culpa, por no poner la suficiente energía en el entrenamiento... por eso el joven Leon no me cree... debo esforzarme más

La técnica es muy difícil y el que él no crea en mí la hace mil veces peor.

¿Realmente él no cree que pueda lograrlo? No quiero pensar en que no pueda conseguirlo... sin embargo...

_Sora, no me decepciones_

Ella jamás pensó en rendirse y día y noche entrenaba incansablemente para poder lograr su meta. ¡Oh señorita Layla, como quisiera que estuviera conmigo para que me transmitiera un poquito de su inquebrantable voluntad!

Me encargó Kaleido, el escenario donde pasó tantas cosas. No, no puedo defraudarla. Ni a usted, ni al joven Leon, ni al mundo. Aunque no sea tan fuerte, tengo que seguir adelante para cumplir mi objetivo: demostrarle a todo el mundo que los sueños sí pueden volverse realidad.

Por eso, no importa cuántas veces caiga, ni la magnitud del dolor que mi cuerpo experimenta. Mi deber es seguir luchando.

El joven Leon, a pesar de todo, me apoyará con el entrenamiento. Eso significa que aún cree en mí... y esa esperanza me llena de alegría y nuevas ganas.

Al final, todo mi esfuerzo valdrá la pena.

Porque sé que lo conseguiré.

* * *

Por fin.

Lo conseguí.

Desde el principio creí que todo acabaría cuando yo perfeccionara la técnica fantástica. Por eso me sorprendí cuando la señorita Layla me retó.

Porque me di cuenta que aún me faltaba lo más importante: demostrar que yo era capaz de unir al escenario cy al público, que haría olvidar a todos sus problemas e inseguridades e inspiraría la voluntad para que alcanzaran sus objetivos.

En otras palabras, probaría que era la verdadera estrella de Kaleido.

Competiría con la señorita Layla… y no me sentía incómoda, ni intimidada.

Solo emocionada.

¿Podía negarme a hacer esta prueba?

No, porque de ella dependían el futuro del escenario… y el mío.

* * *

Mia y Anna me estaban esperando en el marco de la puerta.

··Hoy es el día.

··Vamos amiga, venimos a escoltarte

··Y a apoyarte… creo que es obvio.

Sora las miró agradecida.

··Bueno… no hagamos esperar a la señorita Layla

··Este… Sora…

··¿Pasa algo?

··¿Te sientes bien?

··¡De maravilla! Gracias por preguntar

··… ¿no estás preocupada?

··Ahmmmm ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

"Porque tu carrera como acróbata se puede ir al tacho" pensó Mia

"Porque tu sueño de un escenario unido se esfume" pensó Anna

Ninguna dijo nada pero solo sus miradas, llenas de preocupación, casi me hacen estallar en carcajadas y a la vez en lágrimas de la emoción. ¡Qué suerte tengo al tener tan buenas amigas que se preocupan por mí!

··Amigas… suceda lo que suceda hoy… todo saldrá bien- dije, esperando tranquilizarlas

Ellas sonrieron con entera confianza en lo que les había dicho. Las cosas que Sora decía, por ,ás improbables que fueran, siempre acababan convirtiendose en realidad. (Si no, aún recordaban el "voluntario" acercamiento del Jefe y Sarah, predicho y asegurado por la energética pelirosada)

··Bueno… Sora confiésame algo. que siempre he querido saber…

··¿Qué quieres saber?

··Siempre he querido asegurarme… ¿tú eres hiperactiva, no?

··¿Y eso? OO

··Pues… todo el derroche de energía… y mírate ahora… tas que saltas y chillas como cabrito

··¡Oye¿Qué tiene¿Acaso nunca han visto una chica contenta?

··Este…

··"Jejeje siempre supe que era única " pensó Sora

"uu" fue la unánime expresión facial de las otras dos chicas

Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado cuando sentí una muirada sobre mí.

De una persona alguien que nunca podría ser ignorada.

··¿Estás preparada, Sora?

Esa frase tantas veces dicha como una invitación… hoy era un desafío.

··Sí, señorita Layla

Y ya estaba a punto de treparme al trapecio cuando casi me choco contra una espalda.

··Losientolosientolosiento – dije casi sin respirar y apretando los ojos, mientras seguía mi camino- No le vi

Una mano en mi muñeca generando un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo

··Eso no importa, quiero que me escuches

No es necesario que me diga eso. ¿Qué no ve que aspiro cada una de las palabras que salen de sus labios?

··Escúchame bien: no te dejes vencer por Hamilton. No puedo permitir que esa mujer se quede con el papel.

Sentí como si se estrujara algo dentro de mí cuando lo oí. Yo ya sabía que no se llevaba bien con la señorita Layla, tal vez porque creía que ella había sido cómplice del joven Yuri … bueno creo que es desconfía de todos si hasta conmigo, que intenté acercarme a él, ha sido tan frío peor con la señorita Layla, que es un poquito orgullosa… ya me había resignado a que todo seguiría así. Yo… no estaba esperando que me animara… pero me sorprendió que me hablara, si apenas cruzamos unas cuantas palabras durante el entrenamiento.

Soy la típica chiquilla enamorada… cada palabra dicha por él la guardo para deleitarme mentalmente con el timbre de su voz, me hago ilusiones malinterpretando lo que dice que él: él no quiere que la señorita Layla sea la protagonista porque no se lleva bien con ella o porque piensa que el joven Yuri sería el príncipe Sigfrido, y no quiere ser superado por su rival. Tú no le interesas Sora, no cuentas, eres un cero a la izquierda para él. Y si te sigue agarrando de la mano (un momento! de la mano!) es por… por…

··Confío en ti, _chèrie_

La presiónsobre mi mano fue mayor

Y sentí que no solo mi mano era la que sentía más calor cuando vi la mirada fija del joven Leon en mí…

* * *

Cuando mi errante capacidad de pensar volvió a mí, yo ya estaba en el trapecio esperando la señal para comenzar la acrobacia.

Miré a la señorita Layla, que junto al joven Yuri estaban callados, esperando… no la defraudaría esta vez.

Sentí como un escalofrío en mi espalda pero al voltearme solo vi que el joven Leon estaba mirando el sitio donde estaba el jefe, esperando, como todos nosotros, la señal para empezar.

Qué patética soy ¿realmente estaré imaginando cosas?

Decidí que debía concentrarme y tratar de que el exceso de sangre abandonara mi cara para proseguir su recorrido hacia el resto de mi cuerpo (que hiciera algo útil en vez de estar avergonzandome! Me habrá visto él? Porfa nooo -/-). Aunque no me gustaron nada sus palabras acerca de la señorita Layla, el tener _su _apoyo me dio la convicción de que yo sería quien ejecutara la Técnica Angelical.

Por fin se realizaría lo que tanto había deseado

Así que cuando se dio la señal decidí no pensar, ni reflexionar cada movimiento, sino dejarme guiar por lo que me decía mi mente, y mi corazón.

* * *

lamento en verdad mucho la demora... pero hubo MUCHO bloqueo mental y ademas examenes

en todo caso solo pido disculpas, no hay excusa para el crimen mas horrible no existe excusa para dejar a algiuien sin saber q pasara despues en una historia yo lo se lo siento a cada rato y es horrible asi q lo mio no tiene perdon ToT

pero bueno a los lectores bondadosos q han soportado leer este fic y quieran seguir leyendo les agradezco d todos corazon

y mucho mas a los q me dejaron review MUTAS GRACIAAAAAAS

**ady: **se q me demorado un montononon pero bueno t agradezco tu review y tooo todititito tu poayo muchas MUCHAS gracias d verdad por haber leido

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** definitivamente serias la personas mas linda d la tierra si siguieras leyendome despues d too este tiempo... las razones no son d fuerza mayor asi q ya fui pero t dire q t agradezco todo tu apoyo y tus preciosso reviews q dejaste la otra vez han sido d apoyo e intentado exprimirme la cabeza a ellos nooo señor no me volver a demorar ni un mes para actualizar de nuevo en estas historias si no me muero d la verguenza... no ha tenido situaciones muy graciosas ni creo q fue la gran cosa pero he decidido finalmente acabar con la tecnica fantastica para q por fin sea mi propia historia y sea original es por ello q me toi demorando porque aun no concibo bien la idea d como sera despues... pero como q un monton d cosas me estan metiendo deas en la mente... espero q not haya sido muy pesado el capi aunq es cortito ... y es cortito porque TAMBIEN VIENE... tatataaaaaaaan tatataaaaaan... jejeje no se porque los capis d sora me salen tan reflezivos... creo q como no me parezco mucho a ella me cuesta mucho aser los capis pero ahora e descubierto mas afinidades con ella asi q hare su personaje mas como ella... pienso q ella es d las personas q se muestran alegres a pesar d vivir una realidad muy triste... casi igual como ponen en los fics a Joey Wheeler de Yu-Gi-Oh... pero creo q me desvie del tema espero q me hayas entendido y si no oslo me qda decirt PUES GRACIAS POR TOO AMIAAAAAAAA

**Fukaru-Rhyan: **jajaja gracias por animarme con la del idioma talvez algun dia lo domine y asi podamos enseñarnos mutuamente jeje no se tu a mi tb me encanta leer pero el final d la guerra y la paz ... como q... me aburri uu bah pero nmejor ni t desanimo q debes estar muy jueliz lamento mucho la demora me gustaria q siguieras leyendo y seguir viendo reviews tan vivifacodres como el tuyo pero como no puedo reclamarte solo puedo agradecerte humildemente tu apoyo MUCHAS GRACIAS

**Kathy-Li **no merezco lectores tan maravillosos como tu en vdd no sae como tengo la cara para seguir haciendo pero soy asibien sinverguenza en vdd lamento la demora ... pero oye ta bien q ken tnega cara d sonso pero eso no le quita lo lindo... es como mi perro... sonso pero adorable a mi me encanta como hablan los franceses y el frances me parece un idioma muy elegante, sofisticado, ideal para Leon opr eso espero utilizarlo jeje y ahora q me acuerdo t tengo conectada al msn OO porque no t contesto todo esto ahi? q sonsa XDDD

**Angel-Nemesis **jejejelos sentimientos d leonse veran muy pronto esta vez prometo q pronto en su verdadero significado q sera en pocos dias... d ahi... realmente no prometo nada... en verdad q me es mucho mas facil aser lo d leon q lo d sora pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo (siento q hablo como Sakura oo) ojala me siguieras criticandopero seguro ya t abras olvidado d este fic T.T gracias por tu review

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan **bueno amigas de verdad q deben estar bien lejos sobretodo entretenidas con chicos como miroku e inuyasha sobretodo si yo me demoro tanto en actualizar ToT gracias por el review q me guto un monton y me confirma q hay gente muy caritativa q aun me lee GRAAAACIAS

eso es todo asta el proximo capitulo y en vdd no me maten aun q no me voa demorar mucho... PALABRA D OTAKU! (supongo q existe) Q LA FUERZA ESTÉ CON TODOS PERO TODOS TODITITOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES


	5. Propósito

Capítulo 5: Propósito

…

_75…_

_76…_

_77…_

··Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en quien protagonizará la obra el lago de los cisnes…

_91…_

_92…_

_93…_

_94…_

··Así que espero que te prepares hasta el día del estreno, Sora

_120 secondes. Mon Dieu! _¡Cómo les gusta hacerse los interesantes a estos americanos!

Así que… Sora lo logró. No es que realmente me importaba saberlo, pero no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

¿Entonces por qué me sentí aliviado?

Mmm… creo que estoy cansado pero es temprano aún, tal vez alquile un DVD…

··¡Joven Leon¡Espere!

Me volteo extrañado, no veo porque ella quiera hablar conmigo, teniendo a toda esa gente felicitandola. No he sido considerado con ella, no he sido buen compañero y ni siquiera tuve confianza en ella. Es por eso que la miro con curiosidad mientras ella jadea en busca de aire y está algo colorada, seguramente debido al ejercicio realizado.

Puedo escuchar el segundero del reloj de la oficina de Kalos durante unos momentos, mientras espero que Sora deje de mirar el piso con esa fijación animal.

La incertidumbre me mata

··¿Y?- no lo pude contener más y se me escapó

Ella pareció bajar más la cabeza y me acordé de los avestruces que hundían casi todo su cuello en la tierra, como había visto una vez en el zoológico con mi hermana…

Casi me vuelvo a enfrascar en mis pensamientos cuando sentí la mirada de Sora. Decidida

··Yo… esto… g-..ra…cias

¿Ah?

Ella debió ver mi cara de intrigado pues me agregó con una sonrisa algo temblorosa (pude ver que le temblaba la boca)

··Muchas gracias, no lo hubiera hecho sin usted.

Antes que yo pueda responder, vienen sus amigas a toda velocidad, y cuando me doy cuenta ya están aproximadamente 300 metros pero cotorreando como si estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina

Y yo, Leon Oswald, me quedo parado, descubriendo que la pared que yo siempre creí rosa es de color durazno.

Y que mi cerebro se ha declarado en huelga pero mi corazón está intentando trabajar por él.

Me doy cuenta que nunca debí dudar de ella ¿Acaso esta chica no me ha probado día tras día que todo es posible? Ha hecho nacer en mí pensamientos e ideales que ya creía muertos y ha vuelto palpable la idea más loca que haya escuchado en mi vida

No puedo evitar compararme con ella hallando que es mucho mejor que yo en todos los aspectos. Como persona, aparte de su carácter alegre y dulce, es amable y motivadora, que nunca tiene una palabra dura para sus semejantes, antes prefiere culparse a sí misma de cualquier desgracia que suceda.

Yo en cambio, siempre he hecho infelices a los que estaban a mi alrededor. ¿no fue por mi culpa que mi hermanita murió sin conocer la gloria y la satisfacción de lograr algo que ansiaba con toda su alma? Por otro lado hacía tiempo que había dejado de esforzarme, pues el escenario se había convertido en una batalla donde los mejores sobrevivían.

A veces quisiera poder leer la mente para conocer las extrañas ideas que pasan por su rosada cabecita, y creo que tendría material para escribir libros y tesis de psicología para por lo menos 5 décadas. Pues hay cosas de ella que no entiendo¿por qué si ya consiguió lo que quería, no está satisfecha? Ella sigue luchando…

Regreso a mi departamento fluyendo de sensaciones y plagado de pensamientos, hasta que no estoy seguro donde acaba mi cuerpo y dónde empieza mi espíritu.

La Coca-Cola helada que paso por mi frente y mi garganta hace que me deje de doler la cabeza un poco menos y ya no sienta ese nudo en la garganta, aliviándome un poco. Creo que no tengo ganas de ver _Cold Case_ después de todo… No me quiero poner a pensar en asesinatos o desapariciones de desconocidos imaginarios… bastantes líos tengo con mi propia vida

Que por cierto día a día entiendo menos…

Siempre sentí recelos por Sora, como por todos los demás. Pero después de tanto tiempo vivido, no puedo evitar sentirme conectado con ella. Es muy hábil, es la única mujer (viva) que puede ser mi pareja de actuación y aparte comparte el mismo anhelo que mi hermana

Pero siento que eso no es todo lo que nos une

Me aterroriza pensar que pueda empezar a sentir algo por alguien a estas alturas de una vida que está constituida a base de sufrimiento y dureza. Los únicos afectos que sentí, hacia mi profesión y un ser querido, me fueron arrancados dolorosamente. Ahora temo que Sora se esté convirtiendo en la imagen de mi hermanita sobre la tierra…

¿Qué haré cuando se vaya de mi lado?

No puedo permitir que se me acerque

No puedo conocerla

No quiero sufrir

Pero… es imposible.

¿No fue ella quien me trajo de vuelta a la luz, por así decirlo¿Quien me obligó a luchar por mantener mi puesto y mi reputación, cosa que nadie había logrado antes¿ o quién me ha hecho ver que vivir no es tan terrible y que siempre hay una luz al final del túnel?

No puedo desprenderme de esa esperanza, aunque eso quiera.

Aunque creo que no me puedo alejar de ella precisamente porque… no lo deseo.

Y pasan los días…

Aparentemente todo sigue igual, Sora y yo no nos hemos visto desde la última presentación de _El Lago de los Cisnes, _hace 4 días. Sé que se está pensando poner en escena una nueva obra… la verdad es que realmente no me importa.

Durante todo este tiempo… no he podido evitar pensar. Sé que siempre lo hago y es más, es lo que más hago, pero esta vez es realmente importante. Me pregunto que será de mí… Sora hará de Kaleido un nuevo escenario donde todo sea posible y antes que nada ni nadie, estén los sueños y la armonía entre todos. Mi contrato con Kalos aún no ha vencido y no creo que me echen – aunque muchos quisieran, je, je, je - pero… yo no sé si pueda ser parte de ese nuevo mundo.

Es que es tan diferente a mí. Sueños, armonía, amor… todo lo que soñé de niño… pero ahora soy un hombre y la vida me ha llevado por el camino opuesto a todos esos bellos ideales.

No puedo pertenecer a un mundo así… empañaría su belleza o simplemente lo destruiría.

Ahora más que nunca debo alejarme de Kaleido…. de Sora…

Es muy fácil hablar, pero ¿qué hacer cuando tu cuerpo y tu misma razón se oponen a tu opinión?

··Como director de este lugar, te agradezco tu participación aquí pero tú tienes una reputación por mantener y una carrera brillante y es natural que quieras buscar algo mejor para ti, y yo no puedo prohibírtelo. Pero por favor Leon, ten siempre presente esto: las puertas de Kaleido estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

Con estas palabras salí de la oficina de Kalos. Siempre teníamos conversaciones así: solo decíamos y hacíamos lo necesario. Es que él es como yo: práctico, algo frío y profesional.

Pero también es muy diferente.

El tiene sueños y los cristalizó en Kaleido

Yo… no sé si tengo algo

Tal vez sea eso lo que no me permite ser parte de este mundo.

Pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza así que… quien sabe que más cosas pueden suceder.

Sin sueños no hay objetivos, y sin metas, no tengo futuro.

Me quedaré en Kaleido entonces, tal vez pueda orientarme a seguir algún camino.

Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme.

¡No! No necesito su ayuda, solo necesito tiempo. Ella es apenas una chiquilla que recién empieza a vivir y lo ve todo color de rosa. Como lo ven siempre los adolescentes, que siempre sueñan con cambiar el mundo y acabar con el mal.

Yo no puedo dejarme guiar por simples palabras, pero sin embargo ellas tal vez me den la pista para saber qué es lo que verdaderamente debo hacer.

··Joven Leon ¿de verdad quiere participar?

··¿No puedo?

··¡No, no me malinterprete, por favor! OO Es que simplemente me pareció extraño

¿Extraño? _¿Unusual?_ _¿Insolite?_

Más raro era lo que ella había logrado.

Así, queriendo y a la vez sin desearlo voluntariamente, participé en todas las obras que pudiera, en diferentes formas. Quería experimentar, quería explorar nuevos rumbos, decidido a encontrar el sendero correcto.

Y ella estaba siempre a mi lado.

Yo decidí quedarme en Kaleido para orientarme, hasta conocer qué es lo que yo quería. Pero, inconscientemente, me doy cuenta que lo que quería era que Sora me ayudara, ella que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la gente y parecía tener respuestas para todo, a pesar de apenas haber acabado secundaria. Pero a la vez, tenía miedo… de verme atado a sentimientos que no experimentaba hace mucho.

_Amour?_ _Oui, comme Sophie… mais c'était différent… _(1)

Procuraba alejarme de ella. Pero eso como se comprenderá, era imposible.

_Premièrement_, porque estoy hablando del nuevo escenario Kaleido, donde ahora todos trabajaban unidos y eran una sola mente, por lo que era imposible guardarse secretos entre sí. Y siempre Sora estaba al centro de todo, el motor de esa organización.

_À la seconde place_, estamos hablando de Sora. Sora, la ruidosa, la amiga de todos, en fin, tantas cosas.

_Sora… toujours Sora._

Después de tantas veces haber hecho bochornosas confusiones y confesiones sobre mi pasado, no podía seguir tratandola con la indiferencia de un desconocido. Así que me limitaba a tratarla a una respetable distancia, intentando no parecer odioso.

A veces era muy inquietante ¿acaso tenía la habilidad de leer en el corazón de las personas? Lo más probable es que sí.

Cuando empezaba a pensar en mi oscuro porvenir ella siempre me preguntaba cosas como.

··Joven Leon¿de verdad no le pasa nada? Tal vez yo podría ayudarlo en algo..

Ella me miraba por un momento y cuando yo le devolvía el gesto, ella bajaba la cabeza. Leía en sus ojos una mirada tan sincera que siempre abría la boca … y siempre le respondía con un suspiro

··No, Sora, no pasa nada

Pero ella era más fastidiosa que una mosca y podía ser más pegajosa que una pulga. Ahora hasta lamento haber suavizado mi trato. Ja, que mentira…

De verdad que me recuerda mucho a mi hermana. Era también una verdadera garrapata, _ma chèrie tique._

Así que, otra vez sin desearlo, poco a poco descubría más de ella. Era imposible mantenerse impasible ante ella: podías odiarla, querer matarla o quererla. Yo había decidido no hacerle ás daño así que escogí la más difícil de todas las opciones: soportarla. Me enteré de toda su vida, no porque quisiera saberlo, sino porque ella era tan abierta que estaba fuera de su capacidad tener la boca cerrada.

Y aunque no lo dejaba ver, su cercanía me transmitía mucho de su calidez y alegría. Sin darme cuenta, me fui acostumbrando a su presencia.

Una tarde que ella no pudo ensayar, me sentí como abandonado… aunque nada tan grave que 3 horas de televisión seguidas no pudieran arreglar. Pero claro que sabía que era una sensación de falsa felicidad.

El cascarón que representaba a mi vida ya no era tan notorio pero cada vez que estaba solo, me llegaba como un ramalazo de realidad. Esto era lo que había logrado con mis actitudes y que recién me doy cuenta. Nunca me había importando antes, pues tenía a Sophie, y cuando ya no la tuve a ella, tuve mi rabia y mi remordimiento.

Pero ahora que tenía un calor en mi interior, siento que tengo que avivar ese fuego, y nunca permitir que se apague. Porque si dejo que eso suceda habrá otra muerte, la mía.

Y debo luchar, por mí, por Sophie, por un deseo que aún no conozco, pero que no dudo de su existencia

Pues todos tenemos un propósito. Eso lo siento, me lo dice mi corazón, me lo dice Dios.

Dios… hacía tiempo que no le hablaba, pero creo que ahora me he reconciliado con él

A veces me gustaría convertirme en una gaviota como ésa que se dirige al horizonte. Ella es feliz porque no piensa, solo su instinto le indica lo que debe hacer. ¿Por qué el hombre es tan complicado?

O quisiera ser como el mar, y recorrer el mundo, pero jamás tener corazón…

··¡Que frío hace aquí!

¿Siempre me tengo que encontrar con Sora? Estoy empezando a creer en el destino y las coincidencias

Como sea, a mí me gusta que la brisa del mar me dé en la frente. Es relajante. Por eso un viento frío es más que placentero para mí.

Sin embargo, me rehúso decirle hasta esto a Sora. No quiero que se me acerque… no quiero que sufra… que no acabe igual que Sophie. Así que sigo apoyado cómodamente, aunque no tanto como si me dieran un cojincito, sobre la baranda con los ojos aparentemente entretenidos mirando el oleaje, aunque eso es lo último que me importa en ese momento…

··¿Joven Leon¿Me escucha?

Demasiado claramente para mi gusto. Porque aunque su presencia es tranquilizadora, a l vez siembra muchas dudas en mí.

··¿Se encuentra bien? – su voz suena ahora algo alarmada

Me parece cómica su reacción. ¿Tanto le importo… aún cuando no le hago caso? No quiero ni pensar como sería si…

No, nosotros dos nunca seremos más que un par de colegas. Profesionales sin ningún vínculo afectivo.

Suspiro.

··¿Qué quieres? – aunque las palabras parecen duras, procuro que mi tono de voz sea suave, deshaciendo el efecto aléjate-de-mí-que-no-ves-que-me-estás-interrumpiendo

··B-bueno y-yo… – parece que igual la hice sentir incómoda, sentí un ligerísimo remordimiento

No quería que se sintiera mal, así que intenté compensar mi error. Me volteé y le hablé en la voz más suave que tenía, incluso intentando parecer… amigable.

··¿Pasa algo, Sora?

¿Fue mi impresión… o se puso colorada? Nah… seguramente fueron los colores del atardecer los que le dieron esa apariencia.

··Pues… ya se sabe que obra se va a estrenar y me enviaron aquí para buscarlo – dijo mirando al piso.

Al principio no me había dado cuenta pero ahora sé por qué no me mira a los ojos.

Claro… ahora todo tiene sentido.

Se compró unas zapatillas Sketchers. Y las para mirando. Creo que ya las gastó de solo mirarlas. Bueno, no se le puede echar la culpa, cuando me compré mis primeras Nike…

··Entonces vamos.

Me dirijo al escenario donde de seguro estarán reunidos todos.

Sé que Sora me sigue, ella siempre está cerca de mí.

·· Por cierto… bonitas zapatillas

Sora se quedó parpadeando, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta del auditorio tras ella.

* * *

(1) ¿Amor? Sí, como el de Sophie… y sin embargo era diferente

Pues no sé como puedo seguir mostrando la cara... (es un decir claro) soy una completa sinvergüenza

y aunque no me he demorado tanto, de todas maneras me he demorado más de lo que pensé y dije que lo haría más rápido, no me absuelvo.

Estoy empezando desde ahorita con la continuación.

Por cierto... seguro muchos se aburrirán porque aún no hay acción. Sora seguro que se desespera tb pero es que yo creo que a Leon le es muy dificil abrirse a alguien, habiendo tenido un pasado tan dramatico

No es que quiera hacerla larga, pero es que así es como lo siento

Miles de reverencias besos y mis mejores deseos a los que aún siguen leyendo este intento de relato

sin ustedes mi carrera como diz q escritora se hubiera ido al caño desde el principio

GRACIAS

**SaYo-Yukishiro: **jajaja q suertuda! ya quisiera yo que cuando no tengo nada q hacer hubiera fics para leer :( jajaja sobre sora... siiii he intentado que se note que Sora es bien insistente y frega.. quise decir luchadora nn ... bueno con semejante oportunidad... oye me pongo a llorar de la emocion de todo lo que dices de Leon ToT a mi me divierte ponerme en su mente y suponer como q cosas podria hacer... al principio lo crei un tipo super serio... pero cuando vi q iba a hacer d payaso de anna o algo asi (t acuerdes ese capi? uno d los ultimos transmitidos) como q se me cayo... me quede con cara de what? OO? ... bueno uno a veces piensa q la felicidad es eterna y cuando pasa algo malo se le rompe el alma en pedacitos... por eso despues desconfias de todo lo bueno que te pueda pasar... creo q me adulas al decir q mi capitulo fue preciso, recontra corto si fue... pero la imaginacion se me habia secado y pense q lo malograria si escribia otra cosa mas... jajaja en serio tuviste filosofia? XDDD coincidencias! Leon también está empezando a creer en ellas jeje hay cosas extrañas q siempre pasan, como deja vus... y eso me recuerda que toda esta semana lehe estado intentando explicar a una amiga q es un deja vu -- no vio matrix creo.. uu muchichichimas gracias por tu leeendo review y sobre todo tu apoyo nn tu eres mas linda!

**Fukaru Rhyan: **siiiii examenes malos! T.T creo q todas las uenas fans de kaleido estamos traumadas con Leon, pero tambieeen razones no faltan, slurp, gracias por tu review amiga! tu cuidate mas que yo para que me sigas leyendo y pases mi legado de generacion en genaracion a tus hijos y asi extiendas el universo Kaleido... jeje toi loquita

**ady: **muchas muchas muchaaaaaaas gracias adoro apoyo, q bueno q aun t guste la historia porfa sigue leyendola haras muy feliz a alguien de este pais

**Natalia Kido: **y yo soy feliz de saber que existen personas tan caritativas como tu q siguen leyendo mis historias MUCHAS GRAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAAS espero q no t parezca q me haya demorado taaaaaaaaaaanto ... si no me ahorco XP

**aska ishida:** mi mente paraasi de revuelta... lamento q no puedas entender mucho pero si me preguntas yo con mucho gusto responderee cualquier cosa gracias por leeeeer! NN

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!

Leon cuero, Yuri cuero, Ken lindo

¬


	6. Confesiones

No sé como no me da vergüenza seguir escribiendo pero la verdad… es que no me da (¡qué sinvergüenza!) 

Kaleido Star y sus personajes son de Junichi Sato, esta historiasupuestamente esmía

Sé que me querrían matar, pero, por favor, hagan un esfuerzo soportándome y lean esto. Después ya mándenme tomatazos, insultos y todo lo demás. Solo pido eso.

Atentamente: la autora

En verdad, lamento la demora

* * *

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, cada una de las cosas que había permanecían en su sitio, quietud era lo que se podía respirar en 20 cuadras a la redonda.

La tranquilidad de la noche fue quebrada por unos murmullos, tan suaves que hubiera parecido que era el viento quien los provocaba. Pero, al cobrar intensidad, descubrieron su origen en el joven que estaba acostado, con los ojos apretados y los puños cerrados, apretadosdesesperadamente a lo primero que encontraran, enterrando las uñas ya fuese en sábana, ropa o piel.

·· Nnno… nte vayas… perame… nu…

La presión de los párpados aumentando, las uñas dejando marcas rojas en la piel…

·· ¡NO!

Un jadeo se dejó resonar por la habitación… mientras su causante procuraba recuperar el aliento. Se veía realmente desvalido, abrazando sus rodillas, o cuando después se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, como si llevara una pesada carga dentro.

·· Sora…

* * *

Ken sentía que no lo podía soportar más. Ver a Sora sonreírle todos los días y mirarle con ternura, tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. ¡Qué tortura!

¡Debía hacer algo!

No… ¿y si ella le decía que no? Entonces ni siquiera podrían volver a ser buenos amigos

·· Prefiero morir antes que no poder estar al lado de Sora

Sora… esa chica significaba tanto para él. El día que la vio por primera vez supo que esa japonesita cambiaría el curso de su vida.

Desde que era pequeño, se había resignado a no poder convertirse en acróbata aunque ese era su más ferviente deseo… Pero lo que nunca pudo fue separarse del escenario, hubiera sido como desprenderse de una parte de él, aunque ésta fuera una de profundo dolor.

Ken era callado, no por ser realmente tímido si no porque no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más. Así como nadie había podido evitar que estuviera enfermo, nadie podía ayudarlo, no confiaría en nadie: ése sería su tormento propio, exclusivo. ¿Era eso masoquismo… o una forma de amar?

El escenario… lo fascinaba y lo odiaba. Contradictorio ¿no? Sobretodo que un chico aparentemente tan dulce como Ken guardara algún sentimiento negativo contra algo o alguien. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver una de las obras puestas en escena por el grupo Kaleido, supo que ese iba a ser su destino. Y le dio tanta rabia el saber que no podría participar en él, que a veces deseaba jamás haber escuchado ni siquiera una palabra referente al escenario Kaleido.

Tal vez su cuerpo tuviera algún defecto, pero su espíritu era el de un verdadero acróbata

Uno frustrado por el peso de su realidad.

Y a pesar de eso, de vivir sufriendo, atormentado, pensando casi siempre en el "si yo hubiera…" pero como no era, Ken siguió adelante. Hubiera sido mentira decir que no hubo momentos buenos, situaciones en las que olvidó por completo su mal interior. Por ejemplo, la presencia de Marion y Sarah, a quienes quería tanto, como a hermanas, le alegraban constantemente el día. Ian era cariñoso y atento como un padre, siempre dispuesto a enseñarle algo, y Kalos, desde las sombras, siempre lo protegía y buscaba su bienestar.

Aparte, sus verdaderos padres que siempre estaban disponibles para él… Aparentemente era un chico feliz…

Pero no… los sueños no cumplidos… las esperanzas fallidas pueden ser más dañinas aún que la peor de las traiciones o el más profundo de los dolores, pues el causante de todo ese sufrimiento es uno mismo. Y ni siquiera se podría disfrutar la venganza pues eso sería deshacerse de uno mismo.

Ken jamás había pensado en suicidarse, sabía que lo tenía todo para ser feliz y lo agradecía profundamente… Pero aunque tratara de no obsesionarse con el tema, no podía evitar tener el alma y corazón llenos de desilusión. Mas si elegía ese camino era en realidad una huída, y haría mucho daño a los que le conocían, como a su madre…

Así que tampoco podía elegir morir…

Se resignó entonces a que, cuando el revoltijo de sus pensamientos por fin tuviera un orden, pasara lo que tuviera que pasar

Allí apareció Sora… y todo era claro ahora.

Se dio cuenta que esta chica le gustaba. Pero más allá de la obvia atracción física, podía percibir que ella tenía algo especial, una luz propia que la hacía brillar y dar energía. Sintió que valía la pena pertenecer al escenario aunque nunca pudiera realmente "estar" en él

Ahora sus días tenían un propósito, tratar de recibir un poquito de ese calor que Sora irradiaba. Al principio creyó que solo era gran amistad y admiración lo que le unía a Sora pero se dio cuenta que él necesitaba mucho más…

Él era una planta que necesitaba la luz solar de Sora para hacer fotosíntesis.

Uy, quéromántico sonó.

Ken se quedó pensando en formas más _decentes_ de expresar lo que sentía cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

·· ¡Ah!

Justamente tenía que ser Sora.

·· Discúlpame Ken. No quise asustarte

·· "_Lo que me tengo que aguantar_" No te preocupes Sora, no pasó nada. Solo fue la sorpresa.

Ella le sonrió aliviada, él sintió que se encogía y se volvía pequeñito, muy pequeñito…

·· ¿Qué tal¿Arreglando todo para la nueva obra?

·· Sí – hablar de su trabajo tenía un efecto tranquilizante en él, ya que le hacía olvidar por momentos sus dolorosos pensamientos – estaba arreglando estos tabladillos y luego tendré que echar una ojeada a los trapecios… no hemos preparado una maquinaria especial todavía porque Mía nos dirá lo que necesita recién mañana

·· Ah… ya veo

El la miró. Ella se había quedado mirando un afiche de la obra pasada, _El Lago de los Cisnes._

Ken se puso nervioso ¿Si le preguntaba que hacía ahí? No le iba a decir "lo que pasa, Sora, es que me gustas tanto que tengo que verte aunque sea en una foto, porque si no creo que moriré". No sería muy conveniente ¿no? Así que trató de desviar el tema

·· ¿Preocupada?

Sora pareció salir de un trance.

·· Disculpa, no te escuché

Ken solo la miró un rato, luego volvió a mirar a lo que estaba haciendo. No podía mirar mucho a Sora sin ruborizarse

·· Digo si estás lista para la próxima obra

Ella sonreía.

Pero se notaba claramente que su mente no estaba ahí, Sora estaba recordando algo agradable.

·· ¡Sora!

Ken se sorprendió de sí mismo, pues se había sentido súbitamente desconfiado de lo _que _pensaba Sora, porque sospechaba que ella no pensaba enun _que _sino en un _quien. _

Pero curiosamente para Ken, ella le contestó tranquilamente.

·· Te escuché… pero no sé que responderte. Tal vez piense en algún momento que pueda fallar algo… pero ¡estoy segura que saldrá bien! Además el joven Leon y yo hemos estado practicando mucho tiempo, incluso hasta la noche, procurando que todo resulte perfecto .

Ken, al oír el nombre del hombre, sintió algo que le quemaba. Su cada vez más creciente cercanía a Sora le alarmaba. No podía permitir que otro hombre se interpusiera entre ellos, que lo eclipsara…

Tomó todo el aire del que fue capaz.

·· Sora… ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

Ella se sorprendió, y una ligera inquietud apareció en ella así como desapareció al instante. Vamos, estaba hablando con Ken, un buen amigo y una de las mejores personas que conocía. ¿Qué malo podía pasar?

·· Claro, vamos. ¿Qué pasó¿Qué celebramos?

·· Ah… no, no esnadade eso… "_¿Por qué Sora es tan… así?" _Simplemente… se me ocurrió… ¿No te pasa que a veces se te ocurre algo y te da el impulso de querer hacerlo?...

Genial… ¿era pedir demasiado decir algo con un poquito de coherencia?

Estaba tan perdido en su pelea contrasí mismo que no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de Sora… sí es que ella le hubiera dado alguna.

Llegaron a una bonita cafetería, decorada con muchos muebles de madera y cuero, usando colores tierra y variedades de rojo. Este no era precisamente el lugar románticodonde hubiera querido hacer su declaración pero a Ken le gustaba ese lugar por su apariencia hogareña. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído le habría extrañado que Sora siguiera tan callada, sobretodo cuando a ella le también le agradaban y relajaban este tipo de lugares.

Y tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan nervioso y preocupado por sus histéricos nervios, se habría dado cuenta que Sora pidió un café, en vez del acostumbrado jugo de frutas que le encantaba tomar cada vez que salía.

Definitivamente todo estaba raro, pero lo peor es que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

O tal vez… preferían no darse cuenta.

"No… no puedo dudar en este momento… ¡es ahora o nunca!"

·· Sora... t·tengo que decirte algo

Sora no supo por qué pero al oírle, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna.

Era un mal presagio, pero mostró una despreocupada sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía.

·· ¿Sucede algo?

¿Realmente sería capaz de decírselo¡Ni siquieraera capazde verla a la cara! Pero debía hacerlo, su salud mental, corporal y psíquico··emocional se lo pedían urgentemente

·· Yo… yo… nosotros… bueno… tú me…

El titubeo de Ken la hizo volver a la realidad. Oh no… eso no podía estar pasando.

Pero todas las señales se lo decían a gritos y Sora, aunque lo parecía, no era ninguna tontita. El rubor que cubría las mejillas de su compañero, a la vez que su voz entrecortada la heló de terror ante la posibilidad… no... ¡tenía que estar equivocada! Su mejor amigo no podía estar enamorado de ella… por favor, no.

Las tímidas sonrisas, los profundos sonrojos, los roces casuales, los lapsos a solas… todos esos recuerdos llegaron como una tempestad a la cabeza de la pobre Sora. Al parecer todo eso había tenido un significado especial para él… Para ella esos habían sido momentos preciosos, tesoros que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón como recuerdos valiosos de la persona que tenía enfrente, de un gran amigo que la había apoyado siempre…

Hubiera decidido no tener memoria en ese momento, para no tener ahora que rememorar esas mismas imágenes bajo una nueva luz y con un doloroso nudo en la garganta…

Es más… en ese momento hubiera preferido desaparecer por completo.

Ken era un hermano para ella… ¿cómo podía estar interesado en alguien como ella, que no valía la pena?

Pero aún había una posibilidad. ¡Claro¡Qué tonta! Seguramente estaba equivocada, todas estas suposiciones eran producto de su muy imaginativa mente…

··… tú me… gustas Sora – soltó por fin Ken, con un suspiro- te quiero...

Sintió como si su alma la abandonara

Al tener la cabeza completamente agachada, supuestamente para no mostrar el obvio sonrojo en su rostro, era imposible para el chico rubio ver la reacción de Sora en ese momento.

¡Lo había dicho! Ahora todo estaría bien…

…¿verdad?

Pasó algún tiempo… y nada.

Más tiempo… nada.

Solo se oía el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj en la pared.

Esto no estaba bien…

Se atrevió a levantar la vista para comprobarlo, confiando en que su sonrojo esta vez no fuera tan revelador…

Sora seguía allí, quieta, mejor dicho inmóvil como un poste… sus ojos entrecerrados, mirando a otra parte, como no deseando verlo a él. Le pareció que ella estaba muy lejos…

No supo de donde sacó el valor para hablar.

·· ¿Sora?

Un breve pero muy incómodo silencio.

·· ¿Estás seguro? – apenas un susurro salió de sus labios

Estuvo a punto de alzar la ceja y preguntar "¿de qué?", pero se contuvo de hablar al ver sus ojos brillantes, como si estuviera punto de llorar, y leer en ellos su pregunta y un sentimiento que no supo identificar, pero que se parecía extrañamente a… temor.

No hubo necesidad de contestar, su ceja alzada y su mirada fija en los ojos de ella bastaba para responder todas sus preguntas. Mostrando su total seguridad…

Y entonces ¿por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa?

Sora apretó los ojos con fuerza. No podía estar sucediendo esto… se animó a ser fuerte para poder hablar tranquilamente con Ken.

Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo.

·· Y··yo… Ken, lo lamento…

Salió corriendo y apenas había salido cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer a raudales sobre sus mejillas…

Mientras, Ken se quedó estático en su silla, aún sin asimilar lo que había pasado. Prontoel dolor que había comenzado como un pinchazo se fue extendiendo, oprimiéndole ahora todo el pecho… Sentía como si el techo se le hubiera caído encima, como si su espíritu le abandonara o como sus ojos se nublaban… no, era mucho peor, era como si hubiera entrado en el mismo infierno para quedarse allí para siempre…

Sin realmente percatarse de lo que hacía, tomó la taza de café que aún humeaba en la mesa…

El olor de Sora y el aroma del café se entremezclaban… con una sonrisa triste Ken tomó de un sorbo largo el contenido…

Que ironía… dulce y amargo a la vez…

Quien diría que el café pudiera resumir el significado del amor.

* * *

Le pareció que alguien la llamaba por su nombre, pero no miró atrás. No quería ver a nadie, no después de lo que había hecho.

Se sentía como la peor basura que existiera en el mundo, se odiaba a sí misma por destrozar de ese modo los sentimientos de Ken.

¿Por qué justo ella! Habiendo tantas chicas bonitas y tantas que hubieran sido perfectas para él ¿por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ella?

Pensar cansa… y el dolor, aunque no lo queramos, nos deja indefensos. Así que apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, sin piedad hacia el colchón, el sueño se apoderó de ella fácilmente.

Tan cansada estaba que ni siquiera notó la espectacular –por no decir ruidosa·· entrada de un diminuto personaje vestido con un polo que tenía una enorme manzana estampada. Fool, quien venía de Nueva York, de hacer un seguimiento a Leila, por pedido de Sora.

·· _Hello there, country girl!_ ¿Qué tenemos en común tú y yo? _We both love New York! _

Fool casi no podía entrar por todos los gorros de los Metz, banderitas de Estados Unidos, llaveros de la estatua de la Libertad, en fin, _souvenirs_, que se había traído. Incluso se quedó atorado en la ventana pero nada que un buen impulso y una colorida maldición no pudieran solucionar.

Claro que acabó en el piso.

·· ¡Auch! Oh no – se sobó el trasero·· mis fans se van a molestar por este daño… ¿Sora¡Que no me recibes? Un abrazo de oso puede ser… ¿en el pechito?

Por fin se dio cuenta que Sora estaba dormida, lo cual era increíble teniendo en cuenta el alboroto que había hecho el susodicho espíritu del escenario. Éste, dejando todas las cosas que había traído tiradas en el piso, se dirigió flotando rápidamente hasta poder ver el rostro de Sora. Notó las sombras oscuras en sus párpados y la aún húmeda tez. Su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a un rostro inexpresivo. Inmediatamente sacó una carta. Sus facciones se endurecieron imperceptiblemente.

"No va a ser fácil, pero tendrás que superarlo si quieres ser feliz."

* * *

En medio de su sueño a Sora le pareció oír la voz de Fool… ¿habría llegado ya? En todo caso, igual se enteraríapor la mañana... no valía la pena preocuparse por eso ahora

Se removió incómoda, pues el viento que se colaba por la apenas abierta ventana justo le daba en la cintura, haciéndola tiritar. Jaló la manta, esperando que cubriéndose pudiera retornar al mundo de los sueños.

Pero por lo visto a no volvería a dormir. Lo supo claramente cuando al cerrar sus ojosseguía perfectamente consciente. Desganada, decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados, tal vez el sueño llegara comoalgunas veces sucedía.

Sin querer, y repentinamente, recordó. Recordó la tarde pasada con Ken.No pudo evitar abrir los ojos rápidamente para luego volverlos a cerrar con la misma celeridad y con muchas más ganas apretarlos. No, no volvería a llorar. Aunque mereciera derretirse en esas lágrimas o que éstas fuera ácido para que ella pudiera disolverse en ellas.

Pero ninguna de las dos opciones podía realizarse.

Sora decidió que no la llevaría a nada quedarse ahí, atormentándose. No le haría ningún bien a nadie. Tenía que ponerse a pensar en el asunto pero para ello necesitaba relajarse… y definitivamente encerrada en ese cuarto no lo iba a conseguir.

Tomó las llaves, una casaca ligera y salió de la habitación. Estuvo varias veces a punto de aplastarse contra la pared pues al tener todos sus sentidos embotados hacía que tropezara a cada rato.

Ya llevaba caminando un buen rato cuando levantó la cabeza al sentir la esencia, característica única del lugar donde estaba. Había llegado.

El atardecer estaba en todo su apogeo aunque las estrellas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho delataban que la noche no tardaría en llegar. Debajo, el estruendoso y magnífico mar batía sus olas con furia, como si quisiera despedazarse.

Se vio a sí misma reflejada en ese elemento, energía y desesperación unidos.

Internamente deseó ser ella quien estuviera allí, en medio de las olas, para poder evitar toda esta confusión.

Sí, estaba muy confundida. Pues cuando rechazó a Ken lo hizo porque así lo sentía, así se lo había dictado su corazón a su voz. Pero ¿por qué le dolía tanto haberlo hecho¿Acaso se había equivocado con sus sentimientos?

Esos últimos días se había estado cuestionando más que nunca. Ella amaba al joven Leon aún a pesar de su persistentemente constante y odiosa indiferencia. Ella sabía que no sería fácil conquistarlo pero poco a poco se le había hecho terriblemente difícil el no dejarse vencer por el pesimismo.

El huía de ella, literalmente: siempre buscaba una excusa para alejarse por lo menos a unos 20 pasos, y cuando tenía que hablar con ella apenas le decía algo y, antes que ella pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, ya estaba a una distancia considerable o haciendo como que conversaba con alguien más.

Pero eso no se comparaba con lo que había escuchado hace unos días.

_Sora, como de costumbre, miraba hacia donde se suponía vendría el joven Leon. Nunca iba a buscarlo, aún cuando era lo que más deseaba. No quería que se viera como si ella estaba desesperada aunque la realidad era así, necesitaba verlo, que estuviera cerca…_

_Pero como no venía, y se había puesto tan nerviosa, sintió la urgente necesidad de ir al baño. Así que allí se dirigía dando saltitos y retorciéndose, rogando que su vejiga fuera piadosa y aguantara, cuando le pareció escuchar bien cerca unas voces conocidas. Y como precisamente virtud de Sora el no ser curiosa, se ocultó tras unos arbustos._

_Las ganas de ir al baño se esfumaron cuando vio que el joven Leon acorralaba a May._

_·· Escúchame bien… no vuelvas a decir eso._

_·· Leon – la voz de May mostrando a las claras su nerviosismo – ¡tranquilízate! Sabes que era una broma. Pero ¡qué¿Acaso nadie te puede amar¿Por qué no Sora¿Por qué no yo?_

_·· ¡No! Yo no puedo amar a nadie, a nadie… y mucho menos a Sora. _

_El joven se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha, teniéndola asida de los hombros durante unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí. Sora también se dio la vuelta, aturdida por la confesión que acababa de oír, que no solo frustraba sus esperanzas, sino también las de la joven de cabellos azules que estaba aun apoyada en la pared, demasiado impactada como para caminar y menos aún para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus calientes mejillas._

_Ese día Sora regresó al baño, pero no con el mismo propósito con el que había ido, sino para derrumbarse en un torrente de lágrimas, teniendo como único testigo al espejo del solitario baño._

Tal vez era un caso perdido hacer que él intentara fijarse en ella. Para ello se necesitaba una mujer verdaderamente superior a todo lo que ella pudiera llegar a ser.

Y francamente, Sora ya se estaba hartando de luchar sin ganar nada, de pelear por una causa sin sentido. Había ganado en lo profesional, consiguiendo plasmar sus sueños, pero en el amor era un desastre.

Tal vez debería abandonar todo, pensaba mientras miraba el mar.

_El mar es tan azul, _pensaba Sora, tratando ingenuamente de no concentrarse en sus sentimientos.

Pero su pensamiento la llevó a recordar otro sitio donde había visto ese color. Los ojos de la señorita Layla. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el joven Leon buscaba una mujer como ella, tan fuerte, tan buena, tan valiosa. Y que al venir, solo se había topado con una chiquilla inexperta llamada Sora Naegino.

Su mente no se quedó allí: pronto le llevó a pensar en otros ojos igualmente azules, pero de un modo que transmitía más calor y dulzura, cuyo poseedor era Ken, su amigo, que siempre la había apoyado y ayudado, y queahora se habíaenamorado de ella.

Volvió a mirar el mar con resignación. ¿Por qué estos pensamientos no podían abandonar su mente¡Se supone que ya no debería tener dudas!

_El amor es así, Sora. Cuando llega a tu mundo, te pone todo de cabeza. _

El recuerdo de su madre diciéndole eso la hizo sonreír aún a través de sus lágrimas. ¿En que momento se puso a llorar?

Nadie le pudo contestar.

Azul. Calma. Paz. ¿Podría el mar trasmitirle un poquito de todo eso a ella?

·· ¿Sora?

Ironía cruel. En vez de traerle calma, el mar le había traído la fuente de su tormento.

* * *

El aire que ayer era un alivio para los sentidos, hoy parecía asfixiante. En general, todo a su alrededor parecía estar conspirando para marearlo y hacerle sentir la cabeza más pesada y que los pensamientos se entreveraran más.

Y es que desde hacia un tiempo, desde que se dio cuenta de que Sora era especial para él, todo lo relacionado con ella era ahora diferente. Pues no podía verla sin evitar sentirse incómodo, que una erupción de pensamientos estallara en su cabeza y que un torrente de emociones se deslizara por sus facciones.

Que poético sonaba ¿no? Pero ya quisiera él que todo lo que sintiera fuera tan lindo como las palabras.

Kaleido no era en definitiva un buen lugar para dejar de pensar en Sora: todo el lugar olía, se sentía, vivía en Sora. Por eso decidió que sería buena idea ir a la ciudad, tal vez comprar un helado…

Pero su mente se puso en blanco al ver a un chico y a una chica que él bien conocía juntos.

Ken y Sora

Es pensamiento le chocó, haciéndole apretar los puños. Pero ¿por qué?

¿Por qué _qué_?

Que pregunta tan estúpida. Es obvio que me pregunto por qué me he molestado.

_Ah_

¿Qué pensabas?

_Yo creí que te preguntabas otra cosa_

¿Qué cosa?

_Que por qué ella estaba con él…_

Que tontería… ¿por qué habría de molestarme eso?

_¿Por que te enojas si eso no te molesta?_

Porque estás diciendo que eso me molesta cuando no me molesta ¡y eso sí que me molesta!

_¿Ah?... eso quedó muy claro_

Entendiste, no te hagas.

_¿A quién le dices?_

A ti, a quien más va a ser

_Pues a ti, porque yo soy tú_…

…

_Mon Dieu!_ ¡Discutiendo conmigo mismo! Que bajo he caído… Este soliloquio o diálogo mental o... ¡lo que sea! no me ha ayudado en nada.Mi vista sigue pegada en los que se alejan así y es imposible para mis piernas dar un solo paso.

Y es que todo ha sido así estos días. Cada vez que la veía sentía que debía alejarme. ¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta del millón, ni yo mismo la sé. Ella es una buena persona, es agradable, no podría hacerme daño, entonces ¿por qué la alejo de mí?

Bueno no es que realmente seamos cercanos. Nunca hemos sido amigos, apenas somos compañeros de trabajo. No sé si sentirme feliz por ello… Pero entonces no tiene que haber problema, Leon, todo está en tu cabeza, es tu imaginación.

Pero es que es raro. Cuando se me acerca, lo que más deseo es quedarme pero mi mente me dice que debo hacer lo contrario… y yo sigo lo que dice mi mente. No quiero que nada cambie, aunque nada me gustaría más que todo fuera diferente.

¿Qué estoy hablando? Eso me perturba, todo lo que se relacione con Sora Naegino, me está mareando.

Y la pregunta sigue allí. ¿Por qué?

¿Donde encontrar la respuesta?

¿Dónde hay un lugar donde pueda haber tanta paz?

…

Ya sé a donde debo ir.

* * *

Nada es mejor que caminar. Mantiene este cuerpazo en forma y ayuda a relajarse, pero también a pensar. ¿Qué mejor que caminar en la playa? Aunque siempre me ha fastidiado que la arena se me meta en las medias, me da cosa, además que se me ensucian…

Me quejo como si yo las lavara…

El mar tiene un efecto único en mí. Es tan inmenso y tan bello que todos mis problemas siempre resultan insignificantes ante él. Cuando estaba en Francia, siempre agradecí vivir en la costa. Todo podía ser malo, sucedían miles de guerras y conflictos estúpidos que creamos los humanos, delincuencia y corrupción en las ciudades, penas y desesperación pero el mar estaba allí, firme, eterno, incorruptible… Tal vez lo único verdaderamente perfecto que hay en el mundo.

Es un viejo amigo mío. Casi puedo oír su reclamo en el rugir de las olas, unos gritos, un saludo: _oye hijo de p… ¿cuanto tiempo ibas a esperar a visitarme?_

Y la verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo veía. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacía un alto en esta vida frenética y estresada para poder venir a verte, mar. Me metí en el mundo de lleno y me decepcioné.

Lo saludo como solía, tirando una piedra lisa y redonda como un plato, haciendo que ruede y rebote un par de veces antes de hundirse por completo. Después del saludo, por fin me decido a contarle mis problemas. Pues estoy frente a un consejero milenario que ha visto eras de vidas humanas. Se lo digo sin palabras, porque sería demasiado para mí decir algo coherente y además porque él no las necesita. Pues habla un idioma más puro y claro que cualquier lengua humana: el habla al espíritu, directamente al corazón.

Y es justo lo que necesito ahora. Que alguien me escuche, pues todo este caos que bulle en mi interior necesita una salida.

¡Maldita May¿Tenías que confundirme más?

Ya sabía yo que tú sentías por mí más que admiración. Pero nunca pensé que vendrías a pararme en medio de la calle para declararme que no podías seguir así, que no podías soportarlo más y que exigías una respuesta allí mismo. Que me amabas con locura y que si no estabas conmigo, no podrías seguir viviendo.

En cualquier otro momento me hubiera carcajeado en su cara, ante el "dramatismo" de la situación. Pero después de haber tenido ese sueño… y haber permanecido despierto hasta el amanecer, precisamente no contribuyó a mejorar mi humor. El día me encontró, ojeroso, meditabundo y secretamente pesaroso.

Como me sucedía cuando tenía esas pesadillas… que me anunciaban la muerte de mi hermana. Yo nunca les creí... ¿Cómo hubiera podido pensar que una chica tan fuerte y sana moriría? Pero la congoja de esos sueños nunca la olvidé, y cuando finalmente la perdí, la angustia volvió a mí.

Esa es la misma angustia que sentí anoche. No fue un sueño claro, como casi siempre son los que tengo, sino puras imágenes borrosas... pero pude sentirlo.

Era una luz, como un pequeño brillo que sentía inundaba mi alma de paz. Pero de repente la lucecita se alejaba. ¡No¡No podía evitarlo! Y grité, esperando detenerla.

Allí me sorprendí hasta a mí mismo, puesdije algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

El nombre de Sora.

Me parece oír la risa de mi compañero líquido, burlándose de mi confusión. ¿Qué puede resultarle tan gracioso? Debe saber algo que ni yo mismo sé pues la brisa que llega a mi rostro parece susurrarme un mensaje cuando detecto un rumor que precisamente no es de alegría ni del mar.

Alguien llora, estoy seguro. Nadie conoce mejor que yo el sonido de las lágrimas. Nunca he sido un tipo sentimental, ni me ha gustado meterme en los asuntos de los demás pero… debo ir allí.

Mis ojos topan una imagen harto conocida, provocando que me detenga en seco.

Ahora es cuando necesito tu consejo, mar. ¿Qué debo hacer?

·· ¿Sora?

La cabellera rosada pareció hundirse más entre los brazos de la chica. Leon se sintió extraño. Por un lado Sora nunca había dejado de responderle cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y por otro lado verla allí, tirada, viéndose tan… tan…

Se acercó como magnetizado. Y es que sus ojos no podían separarse ni un milímetro de ella. Mientras tanto, ella intentaba que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, aún cuando las lágrimas bañaban su cara, pero sus estremecimientos revelaban lo que su cara oculta se negaba a mostrar.

Algo en él tembló viéndola así.

_No puedo permitir que siga así, prometí no hacerla sufrir, debe haber algo que yo pueda decir_

Mientras lo pensaba, hizo lo que estaba a su alcance.

La abrazó.

Si antes le parecía que Sora temblaba mucho, Leon se habría preocupado mucho al ver que con el abrazo ella se había estremecido violentamente. Pero estaba tan ocupado tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón que ni se percató.

Sora no podía tener los ojos más abiertos. Aquí algo estaba mal. La estaba abrazando. Leon Oswald la estaba abrazando. El hombre al que amaba la estaba abrazando.

No, algo en esa oración no tenía sentido.

Así lo gritaba su mente. Pero el resto de su cuerpo le decían todo lo contrario. El calor que la estaba embargando no podía venir del frío viento de la noche. Ese aroma no era del mar. El alocado ritmo de su corazón no estaba así a causa del ambiente. Y su piel no se erizaba de ese modo solo por que sí.

Sora levantó la mirada apenas un poco, temiendo que esa turbadora sensación se desvaneciera. Y la descolocó ver una mirada de plata atravesándola y a la vez acariciándola.

Eso _tenía_ que ser un sueño.

Pero era tan lindo…

_No, Sora. ¡Basta ya de soñar con imposibles!_

·· J·joven Leon… ¿...qué…?

·· Sora… ·· intentó acabar con el inseguro siseo pero no lo logró·· ¿estás bien?

Sora se quedó mirándolo. ¡Claro él la estaba abrazando porque la vio llorando¿Acaso podía esperarse otra cosa?

·· Oh disculpe joven Leon… ¡debo haber hecho un espectáculo! –dijo intentando sonreír·· no, no fue nada… solo una tontería mía… ojala no lo haya incomodado. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme… ¡pero si ya es muy tarde! ··dijo, haciendo como si mirara su reloj·· Sí, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir para mañana estar como nueva. ¿A usted no le importará, verdad?

Mientras paporreteaba cosas que ni ella misma creía, se reprendió mentalmente. Otra vez se había imaginado cosas que no eran. Que mala costumbre se le había hecho. Intentando no hacer caso de las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con caer, intentó pararse, pero, asombrosamente, el abrazo de Leon se hizo más fuerte, impidiéndole, cualquier movimiento.

·· Sí, me importa

Sora lo miró sorprendida, y con un poco de temor también, pero él no pudo darse cuenta, ya que no la estaba mirando. Antes que ella pudiera volver a decirle algo, él continuó hablando.

·· ¿Por qué llorabas?

·· Joven Leon yo… ·· ¿_Por qué estaba haciendo esto?_

·· Dímelo Sora ¿No confías en mí? Es por eso que te quisiste ir hace un momento ¿verdad?

·· Eso no es verdad… ··ante la mirada incrédula de los ojos grises, ella se forzó a hablar, aunque bajó la cabeza sonrojada·· yo a usted… lo aprecio mucho

Esas palabras tuvieron dos efectos en él. Por un lado se sintió agradecido pero el otro lado le decía que eso no era suficiente. Inconscientemente la liberó de su agarre, pero a ella no se le volvió a ocurrir la idea de irse.

·· ¿Me aprecias¿Pero cómo puedes apreciarme, Sora? Si ni siquiera somos amigos… ni siquiera te trato bien… ni siquiera conversamos mucho… ¿cómo puedes sentir aprecio por alguien como yo? ·· dijo mirando hacia el mar, que ahora lucía oscuro, esperando que éste le explicara ese asunto tan increíble. Le pareció volver a oír las carcajadas del líquido elemento

Sora, aún con la cabeza agachada, lloraba, pero se tragó sus lágrimas para murmurar

·· Es que es así… joven Leon, no lo puedo evitar… no puedo evitar que usted sea muy importante para mí

Leon no pudo escucharla pues el rugido de las olas se confundía con los latidos de su núcleo sanguíneo. El saber que Sora lo quería aunque fuera un poquito era… muy bueno… pero saberla triste era insoportable. La tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que se vieran a los ojos

·· Dime porque llorabas ·· le pidió

Sora no sabía que pensar. ¿Era su imaginación, o le parecía que él también estaba agitado y sonrojado? Veía todo borroso como para darlo por sentado. Ciertamente no podía pronuncia una sola palabra con su boca aunque sus mejillas ya lo revelaran todo.

·· Necesito que me lo digas ·· insistió él·· ¿acaso… es por mí?

Sora no podía verlo a los ojos.

·· Dímelo por favor… tú eres… muy importante para mí

¿Era impresión de Sora o estaba haciendo mucho calor?

El mismo Leon se sorprendió con sus palabras. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Eso se preguntaba constantemente la parte racional de su ser, pero era ahogada completamente por el resto de su cuerpo.

Ahora su corazón había tomado el control. Era hora de dejar las cosas claras.

·· Creí que si me alejaba de ti te ahorraría sufrimiento. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario y yo… yo no soporto verte así

·· Joven Leon

·· Por favor Sora… no me llames así… si me estimas aunque sea algo… llámame por mi nombre

Sora se quedó sin palabras. ¿Llamarlo por su nombre? Ni siquiera lo había imaginado ¡Era demasiado!

Leon por su parte, seguía sorprendiéndose de lo que decía. Sorprendiéndose de que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta, ya que siempre había estado ahí en su cara.

Ahora comprendía la risa del mar.

·· No quiero que me trates como a un extraño… aunque sé que no debería hablar mucho… pero es que… ya no quiero ni soporto más estar lejos de ti… porque yo…

_¡Maldita lengua y cerebro inútil ¡Mar, amigo, dime algo, lo que sea! Aconseja a este estúpido humano. Sé que haber encontrado aquí y ahora a Sora no fue una coincidencia. No sabía cuán importante era para mí hasta este momento._

Es curioso, él nunca había creído en el destino.

Sora otra vez arrasaba con sus creencias.

Ella, para este rato, se había quedado mirando a Leon como hipnotizada, su cerebro absorbiendo cada una de las palabras de él. Si otro le hubiera hablado en ese momento, hubiera sido como hablar a una piedra.

Leon que al sentir la mirada de la chica en él desvió la propia otra vez hacia el mar, decidió que era hora de vencer el miedo y la desconfianza. Alzó la cabeza y enfrentó a Sora. Le pareció que tras ella estaba Sophie con cara de estar diciéndole _¡estúpido, habla rápido. ¿No ves que este momento nunca se repetirá?_

Tal vez fueel viento fresco, el calor que le producía el contacto con la otra persona o todas las circunstancias anteriores, lo que le movió a decir, a desenterrar de su corazón, con toda sinceridad y fe:

·· te quiero.

Las palabras dejaron de oírse pues ambos eran incapaces de decir algo más. El acariciante vaivén de las olas sobre la arena y, si se escuchaba con más cuidado, el acompasado latido de dos corazones que latían sincronizadamente eran los únicos sonidos que se percibían en ese solitario lugar.

Pero no solo con palabras se expresa el hombre. Alguien dijo que los ojos son las puertas del alma, y tuvo mucha razón.

Ambos jóvenes, quietos, pero embargados de calidez y emoción, se miraban. Pero no superficialmente. Era una mirada profunda que se adentraba en los secretos del espíritu y que se adentraba hasta lo más hondo del ser. Y eso era lo que quería: confirmar lo que sentían el uno por el otro y perderse en esa certeza.

Ambas miradas, miel y plata, se combinaron.

Y pronto lo demás, el mar, la arena, el mundo desapareció para ellos.

FIN

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ¡pero si éste es apenas el comienzo!

* * *

En verdad que lamento no haber actualizado antes. Pero había poderosas razones. Primero: falta de ideas. Segundo: estaba ocupada hasta en el baño. ¡Qué bárbaros los profesores! Pareciera que se aliaran para dejarnos tanta tarea al mismo tiempo… Realmente, me da pena haberme demorado tanto pero a lo hecho, pecho. Así que doy la cara, porque nunca, nunca abandonaré mis fics. Si son como mis bebés. Y a ustedes queridas madrinas les agradezco mucho su apoyo, pues a pesar de que dejo a mi hijo medio abandonado, ustedes están siempre allí, velando. ¡Gracias por su atención! Este capítulo es para ustedes, con mucho cariño. ¿Querían acción? La tendrán. Y no me maten por no haber dado un final muy claro, pero el cerebro se me había secado al llegar a esta parte. Prometo solemnemente explicar lo que pasó durante esta noche, y si desean pueden mandarme sugerencias. Solo queda decir algo.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

**Reviews: **

**mey black: **Siii, sé que se alargó demasiado. Pero que hay que entender que para Leon no es fácil confiar y abrir su corazón. Es medio brutito e insensible el hombre… pero ya reaccionó… ¿Qué me dices¿Me sigues queriendo matar? Pero si lo haces te quedaras sin saber como reaccionaran May y Ken al respecto, asi como el resto del elenco jijiji. Oye no… los hombres son recontra ciegos. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Natalia Kido: **No, soy yo la que tiene que agradecer tenerte como lectora. Lamento la demora pero las razones ara mí, eran fuertes. No me gusta subir un trabajo mediocre, soy medio perfeccionista… aunque este fic dista muchísimo de ser perfecto. Oye, si me entendiste, eres lo máximo, porque ni yo misma me entiendo, y reflejo mucho de mi querida y enredada personalidad aquí. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, ojala lo sigas leyendo. MUCHAS GRACIAS

**anita-asakura **¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Pero definitivamente no los merezco, sobretodo demorándome tanto en actualizar. No fue aburrido, fue espantoso, he intentado compensarlo en este nuevo capítulo. Ojala no aburra a una chica tan linda como tú, gracias por leer, amiga.

**Sarah-Artemisa **Gracias por el review. Es que verás, uno de mis mejores amigos es el chico Niké: usa todo de esa marca, zapatillas, camisetas, polos, casacas, mochila, gorros, etc. Estaba conversando con él y se me vino la idea. A mí me gusta mucho esa marca, pero no soy tan fanática como él. Creo que yo también estoy loca, pues amo a Leon, y me encanta la pareja que hace con Sora, aunque también me gusta Sora con Ken. Pero eso se verá más adelante. Jejeje

**sayuri **Muy halagador tu review, gracias. De verdad en que no merezco todos esos elogios que me hacen. Oye ¡sí¿por qué los hombres son tan despistados? Todos los que conozco son así, incluso mi padre. ¡Qué bárbaro! Ojala te guste este capítulo, me esforcé para que sea interesante. Espero que se note.


End file.
